A Dragon's Claim
by Vashsan13
Summary: (Formally 'A Dragon Protects') Dragons are frighting creatures. Dragon slayers can be just as frighting given the right circumstances and love is a tricky thing at the best of times. So what happens when you mix a dragon slayer, love, and just the right circumstances? (Rated M for: lemons and language)
1. Unexpected Company

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Company

"Why is it so hot tonight?" Lucy spoke to the darkness of her bedroom not expecting an answer. In an effort to remove some of her blankets, she noticed that there was a weight on her back. '_What in Earthland is going on, what the hell is...NATSU!_' She propped herself up on her elbows and brought her chest barley off the mattress. She turned her head to the right and came face to face with the one and only fire dragon slayer, her partner and best friend, Natsu Dragneel. "When did you get here?" She knew he was still asleep and debated whether or not to wake him and kick him out or let him sleep. '_He always looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I wonder what he dreams about_.' Lucy smiled and decided to let him rest a bit more before kicking him out. As she watched him breath she noticed that he was murmuring something in his sleep.

She leaned in closer to hear what he was saying and began to smile, "mm...more...I want...more...mmmm...tastes good".

_'Of course he would be dreaming about food, or maybe fire? But that's food to him too, right?_' Lucy's thoughts were paused as Natsu's grip around her waist grew tighter. At this she decided it was time to wake him, but as she shifted her weight to free and arm to shake him he mumbled something else that made her freeze and blush intensely.

"Lucy...you taste so good...mmmm...more...I want...more".

Unable to move, Lucy thought about what she just heard. '_He's dreaming about... ME! Is he dreaming about kissing me? Where did this come from? Does Natsu like me? Is that damn cat right with all his annoying teasing? Why is my heart beating so fast?_' She was so caught off guard and lost in thought that she didn't notice that there were now a set of onyx eyes staring intensely at her shocked expression.

"What's wrong Luce?" The blush on her face intensified as she registered Natsu's concerned and somewhat sexy voice.

_'Wait, when did I start thinking of Natsu's voice as sexy? What's wrong with me?_' Lucy quickly tried to recover from her confusing thoughts by pushing he partner out of the bed and somewhat giggling to herself as he hit the floor.

"Owww, what was that for?" Natsu's tone changed to be more annoyed and confused than concerned as he rubbed the back of his head where he hit the floor.

"Why are you in my bed Natsu?" She tries to sound irritated as her pulse continued to race and she rose from the bed allowing her to face away from her friend so he would not see her still blush. _'Where is Happy? I swear if that cat is watching just to tease me I'll kill him!_' Lucy's thoughts were cut off by the sensation of incredibly warm arms encircling her waist. "W...what are you doing?" She tried to steady her voice and sound angry as she turned to face the owner of the arms but it was shaky making her blush even more.

Natsu could feel her heart beat pounding in her chest and he became worried that she was sick. "Are you ok Luce? Do you feel sick?" He turned her to face him so he could feel her head for fever but as he did she pulled away and gave him one of her signature Lucy-kicks. As he went flying across the room, landing against the wall he thought _'maybe she isn't sick'_. He watched as Lucy went into the bathroom and slammed the door. He listened to her lock the door and turn on the water. "She's gonna take a bath now?" He spoke to himself as he looked at the clock next to her bed. _'It's 2 in the morning, why now?_' He approached the bathroom door and leaned his head against it so she could hear him as he spoke. "Do I have to leave now?"

She was barely able hear his voice over the sound of the water. _'Why does he sound so sad?_' Lucy took a few steps towards the door and placed her hand on it. She had already undressed, or she might have opened the door to see his face. _'Is he sad because he thinks I'm mad at him? He has no idea what he does to me when he hugs me like that and shows up in my bed like that does he_? _And what was he dreaming exactly?' _Suddenly she realized that she hadn't answered his question. _'Do I want him to leave?_' She lifted her head and rested it against the door. "You can stay if you want; I'll be out in a bit." Then she turned to her cold bath. She needed to cool off in more than one way.

Natsu couldn't help but smile. _'She's not mad at me_!' His signature grin spread across his face, but it was quickly replaced with a look of confusion. _'Then why did she kick me? Why was she so red when I hugged her, and why was her heart racing if she's not sick?_' As his mind tried to think of reasons for her sudden redness and racing heart beat his thoughts wandered to the dream he had been having before Lucy's movements woke him. He remembered kissing her, and it was Natsu's turn to blush. He quickly turned around and went to sit on the bed. As he sat down trying to shake the thoughts of Lucy's lips from his mind a separate thought took hold and gave him cause for concern. "Where's Happy?"

"Sheliiiiiiikes you!" Happy's voice was low and would have gone unheard if not for Natsu's advanced hearing. The Exceed in question was curled up in the large chair on the other side of Lucy's bedroom. Being a very light sleeper when not in his own bed, he hadn't missed a thing. After Natsu had decided to go to Lucy's and jumped through her window, Happy had flown over to the chair and fallen asleep almost instantly. He hasn't been sleeping much lately. Natsu's dreams kept him thrashing around in his sleep most nights making it almost impossible his little blue 'son' to get much sleep. Poor Happy was kept awake both from the noises his 'father' made in his tormented sleep and from worrying that something was going on that he wasn't being told. Either way, he was happy that they had gone to Lucy's. Natsu always slept better there, and that meant that Happy could too.

"Shut-up." Natsu's concern over the wellbeing of his friend was quickly replaced by annoyance over the persistent teasing. '_I wish that were true Happy.'_ Natsu crossed his arms as he sat on the bed and both dragon slayer and Exceed began to find their way to unconsciousness yet again.

…20 minutes later…

"I so needed that." Lucy spoke softly, knowing that Natsu could easily hear her. She dried off, dressed in a tight fitting tank top and short comfortable sleeping shorts over her plane red cotton panties. She left the bathroom with her hair still wet, _'I'll have Natsu dry it for me as payment for breaking in._' A large smile crossed her face as she looked around to room for her friend. "Hey would you dry...". She stopped as she noticed that he was asleep, and her smile grew even larger. _'He almost looks cute'_ a small giggle escaped her lips rousing Natsu from his rest.

"Hey" he smiled and stood from the bed taking only two steps to reach Lucy. "You shouldn't sleep with wet hair, you'll catch a cold." He reached his hands up and fire engulfed them both. He had done this before for her on missions whenever they were caught in the rain, and once when she was thrown into a lake by a dark Mage they were fighting. Running his fingers through her hair the fire evaporated the water without burning the delicate strands. Natsu noticed that Lucy had closed her eyes; she always seemed so relaxed when he helped with this simple task. '_I wonder what they feel like, what they taste like..._' He had no control over his though as he unconsciously examined the full lips of the gorgeous women in front of him. Again, he blushed from his own thoughts and lowered his hands. "All done, let's go to sleep!"

Before she had a chance to respond, Lucy saw that Natsu was already under the covers. He held them up so that she could easily enter. "You do realize that the couch is over there don't you? It's highly unusual for people who are not in a relationship to share a bed." There they were again, those deep onyx colored eyes that were so caring. Lucy defiantly put her hands on her hips and stared and the pink haired mage and his seductive smile. '_Why do you have to look at me like that? It makes everything so confusing_. _Do you even know how sext you look like that?_' Lucy's thoughts were cut off by the fact that those very eyes were getting closer. As a blush once again spread across her face she turned her head away hoping again that Natsu would not see.

"But we are in a relationship Luce. Were best friends and were partners, aren't we?" He was confused by her statement but his face didn't show it. _'Why would I come over here to sleep on the couch? If I wanted to sleep on a couch I could have stayed at home. Why won't she look at me?'_ With his last thought he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Besides, your bed is way more comfortable than any couch." He brandished his signature grin as Lucy turned back to face him.

"Yah, I suppose you'reright about that." Without thinking, she leaned in closing the already short gap between them and kissed his cheek. _'What the hell am I doing?!_' Quickly moving past the socked boy, she got into the bed and laid on her side facing away from Natsu. She was forced to take a few deep breaths to try and calm her pulse which was racing at full speed for not the first time that night. Once she was reasonably sure that she could speak without shuddering she said good night and tried to once again fall asleep. Her thoughts racing through all that had happen that night and slowly turned into dreams.

Natsu got into bed beside Lucy and laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. "Good night Luce." As he closed his eyes he let his mind wonder. _'Maybe I can continue that dream I was having. It was nice._' He smiled to himself and once he heard Lucy's breath begin to become regular and heartbeat slow to a steady pace he decided that she was asleep. He closed his eyes to try and do the same. _'Why did she kiss me? Why DIDN'T I kiss HER? Does that mean Happy is right, or was she just being nice? But I've never seen Lucy kiss anyone like that before so maybe…'_ as he thought about his changing feelings towards his beautiful teammate he drifted into a restful land of deep sleep filled with pleasant dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	2. Unanswered Questions

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unanswered questions

…A few days later…

_'Last night was the fourth time in in a row. Why does Natsu keep showing up in my bed in the middle of the night? And what's wrong with ME? Why am I letting him? I need to ask him what's going on. But if I do, will he think I don't want him coming over at night anymore? Wait, DO I want him to keep showing up like that? Why do I always sleep so well when he's there? And what is up with that dream? It seems like I've been having it every night lately and now it's hard to even look at him without thinking about it._' Lucy sat at her usual seat at the bar in the Guild Hall lost deep in thought sipping a milkshake while behind her Natsu and Gray fought, beside her Erza ate a piece of strawberry cake, and in her lap Happy napped and purred as Lucy absentmindedly stroked his fur.

"Lu-Chan!" The voice of the blue haired solid script mage ripped Lucy from her thoughts. Levy hadn't been around much lately and Lucy missed spending time with her good friend and only fellow reading enthusiast. "Hey you look like something's bothering you, is everything ok?" Levy sat in the empty seat next to her best female friend and looked at her with concern. _'I wanted to talk to Lucy about Gajeel but I don't want to bother her if she's having troubles of her own._' The mere thought of the formidable Iron Dragon Slayer was enough to turn Levy's face the color of Natsu's hair.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. I was just thinking about something I needed to ask Natsu later. It's not important." Lucy smiled at her friend and decided that it was best not to bring up what was happening here in the Guild hall, especially not this close to Mira...or Erza. That would get Mira into matchmaking mode, and Erza might just kill Natsu for breaking into her apartment at night. _'I wonder if Gajeel has made a move yet_.' With a sudden change in mental direction Lucy turned to face her friend and took Levy's hands in her own intending to grant the smaller girl 100% of her attention. "So, have there been any new developments in the Gajeel department?" She noticed Levy's face go from pink to a red that would rival Erza's hair. "Tell me everything!" She spoke in a whisper hoping to not draw attention from the other women but noticed Mira starting to walk towards them.

Happy, having been roused from his comfortable position on Lucy's lap, climbed up onto the bar and intervened with Mira's approach. "Can I have a fish Mira?" The takeover mage stopped and smiled at the little blue cat, nodded her head, and produced a fish out of what seemed to be nowhere.

"Not here, wanna come over to my place for a bit so we can talk?" Levy couldn't even manage to make eye contact. She stood up from the bar stool and while still clinging to one of Lucy's hands started to hurriedly exit the hall heading for Fairy Hills not waiting for an answer. '_I can't talk in there, someone will overhear! What if Natsu hears and tells Gajeel? What if Mira hears and starts plotting? What if Jet or Droy hear? I don't even want to think about what they would do, they already hate it if I mention his name. I think it might really upset them if they knew I was having dreams about him_!' Levy moved on auto pilot leading Lucy to her front door and into her living room crowded with piles of books.

Lucy raced over to the couch and took a seat. She had been to Levy's apartment many times and new the safest path through the books so as to not cause a deadly literary avalanche. Levy followed a bit more slowly not out of caution but rather hesitation. She was still unsure of exactly how to explain her current situation to her eager friend. As soon as she was seated Lucy again turned to face her and took her by the hands, looking her straight in the eyes. "Now were here and it's just us. Spill!" Lucy was lost to her excitement as her eyes almost sparkled in anticipation. _'This will be good. It has to be for us to have come all the way over here!_'

Levy swallowed hard and braced herself to tell her tale. She spoke without looking up but rather continued to stare at her feet. "I've been having dreams about him." Her face again turned pink and she felt as though she might burst from embarrassment at any moment. "And they... they've been... detailed." _'I can't stop thinking about him. I want him to wrap his arms around me and look into my eyes the way he does in my dreams. I want to know the way it would feel to kiss him and feel what those studs in his face are like. Are they cold? Are they piercings? Does he manifest them himself?_' Levy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Lucy asking her for details.

"Hello, Earthland to Levy! Are you there?" Lucy stared at her friend and waved a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. _'Where did she go? These must be some good dreams for her to be too embarrassed to even tell me! O MY GOD_!' Her eyes grew wide and a look of total shock slowly crept over her face and then began to change into a mischievous grin. "Did you have... a sex dream about Gajeel?" Both girls' faces were now a matching shade of pink. She took the script mage's silence as confirmation, and her grin transformed into a smile that would rival Natsu. "Details, NOW!" She could barely contain her excitement. _'I'm glad I'm not the only one with a vivid unconsciousness of late._' As she thought about her own relief and curiosity Levy prepared herself to tell her story.

"No, no, no! It's not a sex dream but… it IS romantic. I've had this same dream almost every night for about the last week." With a deep breath she finally looked up into Lucy's eyes as she spoke. "We're in the guild, I'm reading a book, Gajeel is sitting next to me talking with Lilly like they usually do, and everything seems normal. Then suddenly out of nowhere he takes my book away, picks me up bridal style, and carries me to my apartment. Somehow it's not quite my apartment though. It's bigger, and most of my books are on shelves or pushed under my bed." She took another deep breath. She needed it. She was starting to talk faster and faster and needed to slow down, otherwise she would have to repeat her embarrassing tale.

"So he carries me all the way to my bed and lies me down. He lies beside me on the bed and starts kissing me. And Lu-Chan I mean seriously kissing! Even though it's a dream I wake up out of breath, my heart is racing, and I promise you my lips are all tingly!" Levy subconsciously touched her lower lip gently at the thought of the passion she experienced in her dreams. "But that's not why I needed to talk to you. You see, ever since I started having this dream Gajeel has been acting strange. Well... strange toward me that is. He's been really nice to me the last few months. Helping me train, and giving me pointers on fighting, he's stopped leaning on me like I'm a resting post, and he smiles a lot when were alone." Levy's blush intensified as she thought about all their private sessions and how caring Gajeel had become. "But for the last week he has canceled our training twice and when I try to talk to him won't look me in the eye!" She wasn't really looking for a response and Lucy new it. Her friend simply smiled and nodded signaling her to continue. "I think he knows, somehow he knows about my dreams and now he doesn't want to be around me anymore! Lu-Chan what do I do?"

Lucy noticed Levy's eyes start to water and could sense her fear in her last statement. _'But Gajeel's crazy about her, we all see that. Besides, there's no possible way he could know what she is dreaming... is there?_' As she thought about Levy's situation her face began to give away her confusion and concern.

"Lu-Chaaaaaan, say something!" Levy became more and more concerned about her friend's lack of response and increasingly puzzled look.

"But Gajeel likes you! I mean he REALLY likes you... Maybe he's been having dreams too and he's embarrassed just like you and that's why he's been avoiding you." Lucy spoke while looking straight at the wall on the other side of the room. _'I know Natsu has been having drams about me, and ever since that first night I've had dreams about him so maybe they are the same. Is it a spell? Is it a dragon slayer thing?_' As Lucy drifted into her thoughts she turned to her friend and both girls sat quietly for a few moments before Levy broke the silence.

"Have you ever had dreams like that? I mean dreams about being with that special someone, you know... about Natsu?" Everyone knew that the two partners were completely crazy for one another, but they also knew that the two were completely ignorant to their own feelings. Levy continued to look her friend in the eye watching as Lucy's face changed from concerned and confused to embarrassed. _'I knew it!_' "It's your turn Lu-Chan, spill!" She grabbed her tomato colored friends hands and waited for her much anticipated response.

"It's only been the last few nights….like you." After a few more moments and a few calming breaths Lucy explained what had been happening with her dreams and Natsu's impromptu sleepovers. "He's in my apartment sitting on the couch and I'm writing at my desk. Then he comes up behind me and starts kissing on my neck. When I stand up he turns me around and pushes me onto the bed. We start making out and he…. he…." Lucy is forced to stop and take a few breaths to recover from her suddenly racing heartbeat. "Let's just say my dream goes a bit farther than yours." After concluding her story Lucy stared more intently than ever at her tea cup reliving the racy images of her dream and blushing for what seemed the hundredth time that week.

The two girls continued to swap stories of accidental intimate moments shared with their dragon slayers and exchanged theories about why it was happening to both of them at the same time. After a while the conversation turned to wondering what the objects of their dreams were doing and the girls decided to head back to the hall for something to eat.

...Back at the Guild Hall…

"Hey Mira..." Natsu approached the bar after finishing his most recent brawl with Gray. The two had been sparing for the better part of the afternoon ever since Erza left on a solo mission and Lucy had disappeared with Levy. '_Mira might know where they went. I really don't want to try and track her, I know she's with Levy and Levy reeks of Gajeel.' _Natsu made a face as though he were aboard a train at the thought of Gajeel and placed a hand forcefully against his mouth as he leaned on the bar in front of the beautiful but scary takeover mage. "Do you know where Lucy and Levy went?" As the wave of nausea passed it was replaced with a toothy grin.

Mira continued to wipe down the mug she was drying and smiled warmly at the young dragon slayer. '_They are so cute together! I wonder if there is something I can do to give the two of them a little push in the right direction? I'm sure Lucy knows what's going on, but does Natsu?_' Before Mira was able to think of something devious and clever to say about the celestial mage in question the hall doors opened and two young female mages, laughing uncontrollably, entered and headed straight for where she and Natsu were standing. "Speaking of Lucy, here she is!"

Natsu's grin grew even larger as he turned to face one of his favorite people. "Hey Luce, wanna go on a mission?" His heart beat a little faster when he saw her smile. It was similar to her other smiles, but it was different somehow. All her smiles were warm and full of her loving spirit. But he noticed long ago that this one was somehow even kinder. This was his smile, the one given only to him. '_I wonder if she knows that she only smiles like that at me? And the way her eyes light up like that... It makes me want to kiss her_.' Natsu became momentarily lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that Happy had flown over and landed on his head.

"Natsu I wanna go on a mission too, if you're going to take Lucy and all her weirdness why can't I go too?!" Happy began to cry in that exaggerated way he always did and flew over to Lucy. "Lucy how could you be so mean to me?" As he looked up at her with his large tear filled eyes he noticed that she was still smiling at Natsu. As she started to pet him, Happy noticed that her heartbeat was much faster than usual. '_That's been happening a lot lately. I wonder if Natsu's noticed yet._' Happy was not as oblivious as his 'foster father' nor was he as simple minded as most of his friends believed him to be. In fact he was just as devious as Mira when it came down to it, and lately he had been plotting against his two companions by finding excuses to leave them alone together. He had noticed that Natsu would only sleep through the night if they were with Lucy, and that both Lucy and Natsu had racing heartbeats and flushed faces whenever they were around each other. However, said companions were seemingly unaware. '_Bakas!_'

Lucy shifted her gaze down to Happy's face and rolled her eyes. "If I'm so weird then why do you want to go with me?" As she laughed at the little Exceed' s over the top reaction she couldn't help but notice that Levy had wondered past the now rowdy group towards where Gajeel and Lilly were sitting. _'I wonder how that is going to go._' She couldn't help but smile even more as she followed Natsu over to the request board to see if there was a job the three of them could handle easily. She looked down at the still pouting Happy and lovingly tossed him over to Natsu. "O give it a rest would ya you stupid cat! Of course you can come with us, now help look for something that can pay my rent!" With her last comment Happy's tears miraculously dried and he flew up landing onto Natsu's head.

"Aye!"

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	3. Girl Talk

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Girl talk

….A few days later….

After a successful mission, Lucy decided that she needed a break from her pink haired companion and hopefully from her increasingly preoccupied thoughts. '_I need some space. I think I'll stay home today and work on my novel…or maybe I should go find Levy… I wonder if she took my advice about Gajeel.'_ The iron mage had seemed to stop avoiding Levy at the hall after she spoke with her that day before the mission. The two unlikely companions had even gone on a mission together, much to Jet and Droy's dismay. But Lucy wasn't sure if things had progressed with the budding couple since her last talk with Levy at Fairy Hills. '_Maybe I WILL go and see_ _Levy. Beets staying here to try and write when I know Natsu will eventually show up. I just really need to not think about my own problems right now.'_

Weeks of waking up to find a sleeping dragon slayer in her bed, sometimes without Happy in-tow, dreams about kissing and more with said pink haired baka, and the inability to look at him without feeling like she was going to hyperventilate had caused Lucy to become very confused about her relationship with her best friend. She had begun avoiding being alone with him whenever possible but keeping others around her proved to be troublesome. She couldn't talk with Gray as that seemed to anger both Juvia AND Natsu. She was afraid to include Mira or Erza when she was with Natsu on account of their medaling personalities. So in the end, there had been a lot of time spent talking with ANYONE who happen to be in the Guild Hall.

Having decided to go see the little Bluenette, Lucy left her apartment and decided to take a shortcut through the park to get to Fairy hills faster and hopefully avoid running into Natsu. '_Two birds.'_ She smiled at her own clever thoughts, but as she approached the park she heard a familiar voice talking softly to a small black Exceed on the far side of the large sakura tree.

"No, it's not like that. I have no control over it. It happens every other year around the same time. I've had to deal with it for a while now and, take my word for it, it's best if I just go on my own till it's over." Lucy froze in place as she listened to Gajeel. She knew that it was a matter of seconds before he noticed she was there and she didn't want him to think she was eavesdropping on his conversation so she quickly turned around and headed across the park towards Fairy Hills. '_I wonder what that was all about.'_ As she walked Lucy wondered if Levy would know what was going on.

As she arrived at her destination she could hear soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door. '_Is that Levy?'_ She knocked lightly as to not startle her clearly upset friend. "Levy are you there, it's me Lucy?" The sounds of crying were quickly replaced with the sound of scurrying feet and falling books. "Are you ok?" Lucy leaned her ear closer to the door in an effort to discover the cause of the noises but just as she was almost close enough to touch it the door suddenly opened. Before her stood a very depressed looking petite Solid Script Mage doing her best to fake a smile.

"Hi Lu-Chan, what brings you here?" At the sight of Levy's forced smile Lucy almost cried, but instead instinctively hugged the smaller girl. Levy saw the hurt in her friend's eyes and decided that Lucy was one person that she just couldn't lie to. The fake smile seemed to melt from Levy's face as she looked down at her feet. "Come on in, I think I wanna talk about some things… if you don't mind." Lucy said nothing as she waked past her close friend into her apartment and took a seat at the table. Levy closed the door and joined her after retrieving a pot of tea and some cups from the kitchen. _'Lu-Chan always gives me good advice; I know I can talk to her about anything, even this._' Levy took a deep breath and prepared to tell her friend the worries that have been weighing on her for the last few days.

"I think Gajeel likes someone else, and I don't think he wants me hanging out with him anymore. Lilly won't tell me why or let me sit with him anymore and...and..." Her voice trailed off as she again began to cry. Her hands instinctively went to cover her face as she sobbed. Lucy stayed silent but left her chair to stand behind her friend and embrace her in a warm reassuring hug. _'I just found out that I might have gone and fallen in love with him and now I'm sure that he just thinks I'm some annoying useless kid that follows him around!_' Levy almost screamed in her own thoughts. "He won't even look me in the eye anymore." As she spoke her sobbing stopped and she began to calm her breathing. "I just keep getting the feeling that he would rather not be around me and when we went on that mission last week he would only talk to Lilly, and then Lilly would talk to me. I know deep down he's really a nice guy so maybe he just doesn't want to upset me by telling me the truth."

"And what about the way he looks at you from across the Guild Hall? And the way Natsu says he watches the door waiting for you to come in when you're not there? And how about the way he smiles at you when you're just reading at the table?" Lucy knew her friend was in pain, it wasn't hard to see why, but she couldn't stop herself from blurting out what she knew. She had noticed that Gajeel's behavior had changed a little lately, just like Natsu's but in the total opposight direction. The normally distant and direct Gajeel was avoiding Levy while still watching her and the normally scattered and unfocused Natsu was more persistent than ever to stay by Lucy's side while keeping an eye on everyone else. '_Maybe it really is a dragon slayer thing, but what? Why are they both acting so...weird?_'

"Lu-Chan, I think...well I mean it's possible that I ...that I might..." Her voice trailed off but Lucy knew what her friend was trying to say.

"You love him." Lucy smiled warmly down at Levy, hugged her tighter for a brief moment then returned to her chair. "Trust me Levy; I understand how confusing his behavior must be. But I have a question that I want you to think about." Looking Levy in the eye, she knew that the distraction of some good research was just what both of them needed to grant themselves a well-deserved break from their current situations. '_I hate to see Levy so sad, but I kind of understand. I think I envy her. At least she knows how she feels. We just have to figure out how Gajeel feels about her for real… then maybe… maybe we can look at Natsu_.' "Do you think his change in behavior could be related to him being a dragon slayer?" Levy looked up abruptly with a puzzled expression. "It's just that Natsu has been acting weird lately too, but differently, and I overheard Gajeel earlier talking to Lilly and I think something might be going on that he doesn't want anyone to know about."

Levy milled over Lucy's words for several silent minuets. '_It's possible that something COULD be going on. Gajeel is such a quiet person that I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone if something was wrong except maybe Lilly which could explain why he doesn't want to talk either. Could it be a dragon thing? It's possible right? Especially if Natsu has been acting strangely too, but what if I just want that to be the truth? What if he really just wants to be rid of me and I'm only considering this out of desperation? But even if it is desperation the worst that could happen would be confirmation that he's not interested right? And maybe something really is wrong..._' Levy ripped herself from her thoughts and ran to a bookshelf by her bedroom door.

Lucy watched as Levy returned with an old book with a picture of a dragon on the cover. "What's that?"

"It's my personal copy of the dragon mythology records. There are two more volumes back at the Guild Hall library, but I borrowed this one when Gajeel... Well anyway I was so interested in it that the Master Mackarov said I could keep this one. It's basically an index to the information in the other two." Levy placed the book down on the table and opened it to a random page in the middle. "Lu-Chan, if you think what you overheard is related to their behavior then maybe it would help if you told me exactly what he said. O and tell me about Natsu's behavior too. The more information we have the better our chances of finding out what might be going on with them."

Lucy smiled at the success of her plan. "Well, when Gajeel was talking to Lilly he was saying something about how 'it happens every other year' and he said that 'he's dealt with it before and it's better if he goes away until it's over.' O and he also said something about how he 'doesn't have any control over it'. That's all I heard." The blond watched the gears in Levy's head turn as she thought about the information, but the script mage did not speak. Rather she waited patiently for Lucy to elaborate about Natsu's recent behavior. "As for Natsu, that's a long story." Looking away from the eager gaze of her friend Lucy began to blush. '_I know that telling her might help figure out what is going on with him and Gajeel but….'_

"It's ok, we have time. And it might really help! If both of them are acting out of character then it really might be related to their magic. We can ask Romeo if Wendy has been acting strangely when they get back from their mission with Biska and Alzak, but for now let's concentrate on the guys." Levy smiled brightly at her friend glad to be distracted from her worries and excited at the prospect that they might be unfounded.

"Well you already know that he's been showing up in the middle of the night uninvited, but it's more than that now." Her face still wearing a healthy coat of pink, Lucy ignored her embarrassment at sharing the extent of Natsu's increasingly problematic behavior and looked Levy in the eye as she spoke. "I feel like he's always watching me from across the room, even when he's fighting with Gray. He's tried to start several fights with any guy outside the guild who even looks at me, and he won't give me any space! If I'm home then he shows up, if I'm at the Guild Hall he has to sit by me, and he always insists on escorting me whenever I'm going anywhere. Even on missions! It's just so overwhelming and…confusing."

Lucy's eyes drifted down and she began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "It's confusing because you really like him, but you don't want to jeopardize your friendship. Right?" Levy spoke softly and reached across the table gently rubbing her friends shoulder to encourage her to continue. '_I know she has had a crush on him for a long time, even though she has never admitted it. Maybe he likes her too and he's just trying to show it.'_ "But I get the feeling that there is more Lu-Chan. Please, tell me what is REALLY bothering you." Levy retracted her hand and waited patiently for her friend to continue.

"There was an… incident… on our last mission."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	4. A Close Encounter

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.** Warning **LEMON** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 4: A close encounter

…. Flashback…

Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had completed their mission late in the evening and decided to stay in the local hotel and rest before catching a train back to Magnolia the following morning. They had decided on two rooms, one for the Erza and Lucy and one for the Natsu, Grey, and Happy. "Hey guys, I'm going up to the room so I can take a bath and relax a bit. What are you guys gonna do?" Lucy's voice gave away just how exhausted the fight had left her. The hotel had taken their things to the rooms and the group was now standing around the lobby looking at a local map.

"Well I'm hungry. I'm gonna go here and get something to eat, anyone want to come with?" Grey pointed on the map to a restaurant called 'The Frosted Apple' and smiled knowing that Natsu would never go.

"It says here that they specialize in deserts. I suppose that I could use something to eat. I did work up quite the appetite suppressing that last attach and protecting the clients' house. Natsu, Happy, what will you do?" Erza crossed her arms over her armor and turned to face the Fire Dragon Slayer that for once had not mentioned food to anyone for the entire mission.

"I'm going to the room and lie down; my shoulder hurts more than I thought." Natsu rotated his shoulder and looked up at the blue Exceed perched on his head. "What about you Happy?" Happy smiled and responded with his signature 'aye' indicating that he would join Natsu in resting. "Well alright, see everybody later!" Natsu turned to face Lucy and putting an arm around her shoulders started walking towards the stairs. Erza and Grey turned towards each other and shared a suspicious look as they went through the doors to the hotel and walked out to the street.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy walked in comfortable silence up to the rooms. Lucy blushed as she felt the warmth from Natsu's arm penetrate her shoulders and decided not to push it away. When they reached the side by side rooms the arm was gently removed as they turned to each other, smiled, and parted ways. Upon entering the room Natsu noticed that there was a door connecting the two rooms and a mischievous grin spread across his face as he thought about Lucy getting in the tub on the other side. Lucy also noticed the adjoining door but didn't know what it was for. Curious she went over and opened it. "I wonder what this is for." Upon opening the door she saw that it led to yet another door. She reached for the handle but found it to be locked. "All well, must be a storage closet or something. Whatever." Leaving the door on her side open and forgotten she entered the bathroom and started running the bath.

Slipping into the bath Lucy instantly felt relaxed. After only a few minutes she began to doze off and dream. This was different from the reoccurring one she had been having lately, but still stared her favorite pink haired…

_ **Lucy is lying in her bed relaxing and almost asleep. She turns on her side facing her bedroom window and sees a pair of onyx colored eyes looking at her from the ledge with a gleam of something she can't identify. Is it fascination…or lust? She can't make out any of the features other than an outline of wild hair and those eyes. Without a word the figure descends from the window and approaches the bed. She doesn't move, but she is not afraid. The unknown male is somehow familiar to her. He removes the blankets from her body slowly, almost seductively. She can feel warmth coming from his body and reaches up taking his hair in one hand and raising herself up to sit with the other. No words are spoken by either.**_

**_The onyx eyes slowly get closer….closer…closer…then vanish. Lips seal over hers and she knows the eyes disappeared because she has closed hers. The kiss is soft at first but quickly deepens as she is gently pushed down onto the bed. He looms over her trapping her body between his limbs, where did her pajamas go? He is wearing pants and a scarf. Even without the scarf, even without seeing his face, and even without hearing his voice she somehow knew who he was. As they continue the passionate kisses she begins to probe his mouth with her tongue and elicit moans from her seductive visitor. He responds to her actions by reaching around her body and removing her lacy pink and black bra._**

**_With one hand he immediately beings to work her breasts while supporting his body above hers with the other. She breaks their kiss to concentrate on removing his bothersome cloths. He brandishes her body with hot kisses trailing from her lips down her chest stopping to give each breast its deserved attention on the path down to her moist center. She arches her back to meet his mouth as it travels down her body and moan. She is unable to form words. The kisses turn even more sensual and she feels his blazing hot tongue enter her as his fingers mold her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her moans become cries of pleasure and his tongue and fingers switch positions allowing him to thrust his fingers deep inside her._**

**_After just a few moments he finds her internal button and quickly begins to strike it over and over. Just as she thinks she might fall over the edge with pleasure he stops. She is about to voice a protest when her lips are again sealed by his and she feels something much thicker then fingers slowly enter her body. His motions were slow at first but quickly turned into a fiery pace. His body began to move erratically and she felt herself almost break as she reached her release. Moments later he also reached his end and his movements began to slow to a stop. Still no words were spoken between the two. As she opened her eyes having recovered from her climax he placed his forehead against hers and they looked into each other's eyes. A voice was heard for the first time as he spoke soft and somewhat hoarse broking the pleasurable silent atmosphere, "I wish this wasn't a dream. I want you Lucy. I want you to be mine. Mine and only mine forever. I love you Lucy."_**

…Meanwhile…

Natsu laid the bed relaxing with his hands behind his head while Happy dozed off on the pillow next to him. After about 20minuets he stirred. "I'm huuuuungry. Lucy's got to be done with her bath by now! I bet she's hungry too." Happy opened his eyes and blinked at his 'foster father' registering his words.

"I want a fish!" With a sudden burst of energy the blue cat flew up and completed a flip in the air. "Let's go!" As Happy flew towards the door he noticed that Natsu had gotten off the bed but had moved toward the door connecting the two rooms and not the door to the hallway. Stopping midflight he turned to face his friend. "I thought you said you were hungry, there's no food in the girl's room weirdo!"

"Yeh, I know but I bet Lucy is hungry too. Why don't we ask her if she wants to come with us?" Without waiting for a response Natsu reached out to the door connecting the rooms and opened it. He was surprised to see the door on the other side was already wide open. A grin adorned his face as he popped his head through to the girls' room and looked around cautiously _'It's like she's inviting us in.' Just to be safe he called out to the girls. _"Erza? Lucy?" Noticing that neither mage was in sight he entered the room fully followed by Happy and closed both doors behind him. "Looks like Erza isn't back yet." Taking a quick sniff he knew that Lucy was still in the bathroom. "She can't possibly stay in there for much longer; we'll just wait for her out here." Taking a seat on the bed Natsu thought he heard something coming from the bathroom but his thoughts were cut off by a certain whinny Exceed.

"But Natsuuuuuuuu, I want a fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!" Happy pouted as he landed on Natsu's lap.

"Well why don't you go find some place to eat and I'll wait here. Lucy and I will meet up with you as soon as she gets out." Natsu smiled at his little friend and leaned back onto the bed propping himself up on his elbows.

"Aye sir!" His pout replaced by a stunning smile Happy flew out the open window off to find his fish.

Natsu tilted his head straining to listen to the sounds coming out of the bathroom. They sounded like pleasurable moans to him, but that couldn't be it. Could it? _'I wonder what she's doing in there. Maybe she fell asleep and she's having a good dream. Maybe she's doing something…'_ Natsu's face began to match the color of his hair as his mind wondered to were his dreams had led him lately. He decided that she was probably dreaming and got off the bed to knock one the bathroom door and wake her up when he heard something else. '_Did she just say my name? Is Lucy dreaming about ME? Is it the same kind of dream I've been having about her? That would definitely explain the moaning.'_ His blush was replaced by a devious grin as he turned back to the bed having decided to not interrupt her and wait.

"I….lo….too…Na…..tsu…." As Lucy's dream ends and her eyes open, she almost begins to cry. It's a dream that is almost too much for her. "Damn. Why does this keep happening?" Her voice was soft, low, and a bit sad as she recovered from her thoughts and started to get out of the tub.

Natsu laid down on the bed and after a few minutes dozed off into a light sleep filled with his own suggestive dreams. Lucy exited the bathroom covered only in a towel moments later. She was instantly confused at seeing Natsu and silently freaks out knowing that she is practically naked. After realizing his eyes were closed she smiled and went over to the bed. "Natsu?" Softly she wakes him with a hand on his cheek and he smiled, eyes still closed.

"mmmm Lucy" He murmured sleepily before opening his eyes and dramatically blushing, again, when he saw what she was wearing. Quickly, he sat up and turned his head away but kept his eye on her while rubbing his head with his signature grin. "Happy and I wanted to see if you were hungry."

Lucy smiled at the innocent explanation for his uninvited presence feeling a little less exposed regardless of her attire. "Sure just let me get dressed." As she turned away from Natsu he moved to stand but was caught up in the blankets of the bed causing him to lose his balance. He instinctively clung onto Lucy from behind to stop from falling and reflexively hugged her to steady himself. Both mages blushed but neither made any move to pull away. Lucy turned around to face Natsu who hadn't let go of her waist. As they looked into each other's eyes they both unconsciously and slowly moved closer to each other and kissed. Behind them in the window hovered two mischievous eyes under two blue ears that were only visible for a brief moment before disappearing. The kiss started sweetly but soon progressed. Lucy moved her arms up to Natsu's neck and snaked around to playfully mingle with his pink locks. Natsu's arms tightened around her slim waist drawing them closer together and pressing her ample chest against his. Just as Natsu was about to deepen their kiss even further and tasting her lower lip they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Both froze instantly, moving only their heads to look at the door. "Lucy? You in there? Have you seen that flame brain around anywhere? Erza's looking for him and he's not in our room." Gray's voice immediately pulled them out of their moment and caused Lucy to almost panic at the thought of being 'caught' with Natsu.

"Just a sec Gray!" Lucy turned to her kissing partner with her eyes the size of Happy's as she quickly removed herself from their embrace and clutched the top of her towel ensuring that it would stay closed. "He cannot see you in here!" Her voice was low and whispered as she pushed him towards the window.

"But…. were on the fourth floor Lucy!" As they reached the open window Happy appeared, grabbed Natsu by the collar, and flew away leaving Lucy a bit suspicious of his seemingly miraculous timing.

…. End Flashback…

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	5. His Intentions

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: His intentions

After telling her story Lucy sat quietly allowing Levy ample opportunity to take it all in. As the time stretched on the silence started to become heavy and uncomfortable. _'Why hasn't she said ANYTHING? Come on Levy; give me something I'm dying here!' _Lucy suddenly stood up and stared down at her friend. "WHAT!?" Her voice was harsh and accusing, but it wasn't meant that way and Levy knew it.

"O, sorry Lu-Chan! I was just thinking about how the two of them have both changed so much and so quickly. Gajeel's behavior changed in just weeks. He was normal one day, even a little flirty and I was so excited, but then in just a few days he became cold and distant. Now he won't even look at me when I try to talk to him. And from what you have told me Natsu has had the same type of change, just in reverse. Everything was normal and you were simply nakama, partners, and best friends. Then suddenly he becomes flirtatious and overprotective? He's acting like he wants to be more than just your partner…especially if you consider him kissing you like that. Everyone can control their own actions when they're awake, but dreams that you can't control are another thing entirely. I'll admit it is odd that we are both having them all of a sudden, though, yours…. Yours are far more involved than mine." Levy stopped to tease her friend with a wagging finger before continuing. "It sounds like it was no friendly kiss but something much, MUCH more." Levy adjusted her glasses and began to flip through the pages of the large index book on the table. "It would be too weird for it to NOT be related to them being dragon slayers, but I have no idea what it could mean or what might be causing it." Suddenly looking up at Lucy her face changed from contemplation to shock and concern. "What if it's a spell? Or maybe it's some kind of environmental reaction?"

Lucy shook her head "I don't think it would be environmental. They have been going all over Fiore on missions, plus no one else has been acting weird. But the spell idea might be true… except, that doesn't make sense if what Gajeel said is related. A spell wouldn't reoccur every other year, so if he was talking about what is going on with him and Natsu then it has to be some kind of natural cycle for a dragon slayer doesn't it?" Crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair she waited for the other girl to respond. '_I hope whatever it is it stops soon. Having Natsu act like this is so difficult to deal with. I have a hard enough time trying NOT to think about him like that without him giving off mixed signals. What do I do if he kisses me again? Were partners, we can't, it would just be a bad idea…wouldn't it?'_

As Lucy worried herself about the implications of giving into Natsu's change in behavior, Levy found a few references in the index she felt might be worth looking into. "I know YOU could probably just ask Gajeel what he was talking about. I don't think he would tell me but he might tell you…" Levy's voice trailed off as she started to feel sad about the loss of the iron mage's affections. "But if it is really something that he thinks is best to deal with on his own he might not tell you either, and we can't just ask Lilly. He would never betray Gajeel's trust if he wanted to keep it secret." Levy's voice faded as she stared blankly at the pages of the index until Lucy's voice snapped her back into the conversation.

"I don't think he would tell me but it might be worth a try. How about this, I'll try to talk to Gajeel and you talk to Natsu. If either of them is willing to tell us what's going on then we will have our answer. But if not, then we will just have to keep looking on our own, k?" The happy tone in her voice betrayed how she really felt inside, confused. Both girls continued looking at the pages of the index hunting for clues for several more hours. Not until they noticed it was far into the night did they decide to stop and take a break from their fruitless quest.

"Ok, so I'll see you at the Guild Hall tomorrow and well see if we can get the guys to talk!" Levy's voice contained a glimmer of hope that their plan would work out but she still had her doubts.

When Lucy arrived home that night she found her apartment already occupied. Happy and Natsu were already asleep in their usual positions, Happy in her big overstuffed chair and Natsu in the bed. "Really?" Her voice was soft; even though she knew it was a bad idea for him to stay like that she still didn't have the heart to wake him. _'Where the hell am I supposed to sleep? I can't just crawl in bed with Natsu….can I? No, of course I can't! What am I thinking, but I'm not gonna sleep on the couch in my own apartment. I'll just have to wake him up. I do think I can take another night of being so close to him, epically after that kiss…Mavis help me!'_ As Lucy debated what to do with herself she failed to notice the subject of her turmoil open his eyes.

"Welcome home Luce. Its late, you should come to bed, you look tired." His voice was hoarse and an octave lower than usual while his smile was not his bright childish grin but rather a sly and seductive one. _'Damn she looks good. I bet if were quite we can pick up where we left off at the hotel without waking Happy.' _ Lucy closed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom to complete her nightly rituals while Natsu plotted how to make a move on her when she returned. He could hear her humming and imagined her changing into her revealing night clothes. As his imagination set to work he noticed an odd smell in the air. _'Why do I smell that iron baka all of the sudden? Was Lucy with him? What the hell was he doing with her damn it?' _ Natsu's thought suddenly filled with anger at the thought of Gajeel with Lucy, but in truth he might have reacted that way if ANY male had been with her. He didn't understand why he had felt so angry at anyone who even spoke to Lucy in the last few weeks; even other members of Fairy Tail elicited a vile reaction from him now.

As soon as Lucy left the bathroom Natsu decided to get the truth. "Where were you so late?" His voice came out more angry then he intended and he knew it the second he say her face change from tired and cute to annoyed. _'Crap.'_

"Where I was is none of your business." She defiantly crossed her arms and sat on the bed facing away from him. "If you're going to be mean you can just leave Natsu. You shouldn't be here anyway!" She refused to turn and face him so that he would not see how red her face was turning. Despite herself and despite how much she wanted to be angry with him for his comment, she couldn't help but be aroused by him lying there in her bed in nothing but his pants. _'Why does he have to be so damn sexy?'_

Natsu knew he had to apologize NOW or she would give him a Lucy-kick and make him leave. That was just out of the question! "I'm sorry Luce; I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried about you being out so late on your own is all." He knew it was partially a lie but only partially. He did worry about her being out so late on her own.

"Fine. Thanks I guess." She dropped her arms and turned to face him certain that the red on her face had faded. "I was at Levy's. We… we were working on some research and lost track of time." She smiled to reassure him knowing that he did worry about her, even more than usual lately.

"O, well that explains it then." Brandishing his full grin he lifted the covers to allow her to enter the bed more easily. _'Old iron breath is always with Levy, she smells more like him than her own scent lately. That's why I smell him, gross! Maybe I should ask Lucy not to go to Levy's place any more. No, she wouldn't like that AND I'd have to explain why I don't want her to go.'_

"Explains what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Now come on and lay down Luce." He changed his expression back to one that could easily be interpreted as seductive and motioned with his free arm to the empty space next to him. Lucy sighed and lay down on her side facing away from him. _'Now I can't see her face.'_ Without a word Natsu wrapped his arm around her middle and gently but strongly rolled her to face him. The motion forced her so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Natsu?" Her face quickly regained the flushed look it lost only moments ago. _'What is he doing? Why is he looking at me like that? Why is this happening?_' Lucy closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them Natsu might not be there if only for the sake of her own sanity. She was wrong. Though her eyes remained shut she knew he was still there as she felt his warm lips close over hers. _'O god he's kissing me! This shouldn't feel so ...damn ...good. But it's so wrong and WHY am I kissing him back?'_ As she had a silent argument with her own mind, she gave into his pleading tongue and granted him entry to her mouth as she reached around his neck and pulled him in closer. _'How in Earthland did he get so good at kissing?'_

"Hey Salamander!" A voice came from outside the window that was so low and quiet that only someone with dragon slayer hearing would have noticed.

Suddenly Natsu broke the kiss and looked Lucy in the eye with his head tilted toward the cracked window. _'What the hell does HE want!?_' Torn between silencing the source of the interruption and returning to the plump lips in front of him Natsu reluctantly spoke. "You have no idea how badly I want to keep doing this Luce. But I have to go…" _'Kill someone'_ "… do something." His voice became laced with noticeable irritation.

Lucy knew he could hear things that she couldn't, and she too became torn. She was relieved that they might be able to go back to normal having not gone any further but at the same time she was unbelievably disappointed at the loss of his touch. She smiled at him and gently cupped his cheek. "It's fine, go do what you need to do. I should probably get some sleep anyway." She rolled over with her back facing him and tried to hold back her tears of frustration waiting to hear the window close as a signal that he was gone.

"I'll be back soon, and then we can pick up where we left off." His voice was lower than usual with a hint of desire reveling just how difficult it was for him to go. He leaned over her and gently kissed the ridge of her ear before jumping out the window. As soon as she knew he was gone Lucy began to cry silently in total confusion over the whole situation unsure of what she should do. After a few minutes she fell asleep mentally exhausted by everything that had happen to her that day. Neither mage noticed the large pair of mischievous eyes watching them from the large chair in the corner of the room that had been open since Lucy came out of the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	6. Man to Man

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Man to man

After landing on the sidewalk Natsu heard his name again and looked around for the source of his irritation. "Damn it Gajeel, what the hell do you want? I was rather busy you know, and I'd like to get back to what I was doing." While his voice remained calm and normal, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at his recent activities. However, his proud and slightly mischievous smirk almost immediately became a scowl as he remembered why he was no longer in Lucy's apartment caressing her lips with his. The shadow of the formidable iron mage loomed across the river next to a shop. After a moment Gajeel moved into the moonlight drawing Natsu's focus onto the seriousness of the larger dragon slayer's face. The dark haired man stood unmoving for a moment, arms crossed as the two stared each other down.

"We need to talk." The Iron Dragon Slayer's voice was also kept at a normal volume but his younger counterpart had no trouble hearing him. "Now." His voice was deeper than usual and held a tone of urgency. Natsu became mildly concerned as Gajeel turned and started walking toward the outskirts of town. The fire mage followed scowling and fuming at the interruption all the way keeping a few paces behind and stopping only when Gajeel sat under a tree at the edge of the forest facing the river. Natsu had a feeling that what they were about to have an actual conversation about something important so rather than argue about having to leave Lucy he decided to sit quietly on the other side of the tree and listen to why he was there.

"How old are you Salamander?" Gajeel spoke without his usual teasing tone and without looking at the pink haired mage.

"19...ish" He shrugged at the question. '_I've never really thought about that. I don't know how old I was when Igneel took me in. I only know how many years have passed since then. Whenever we celebrate birthdays with the guild we just celebrate the day. The girls don't want to announce their age, so why should the guys? It's just never come up before._' He shrugged again at his own thoughts and leaned against the tree with his hands behind his head. "Why, how old are you?"

"And I'm guessing your birthday is cumin up soon too, right?"

"Yeh, what of it?" Natsu's voice began to turn more irritated at the pointless questioning and lack of answers.

"Do you know why you are into bunny girl so much lately?" It was Gajeel's turn to change his tone as it took on a note of familiar teasing.

"What are you getting at?" Now Gajeel has his full attention and Natsu moves around the tree to look the older dragon slayer in the eye as they spoke. "Stay away from Lucy you rusty spike!" Natsu was now standing looking down at Gajeel clenching his fists preparing to fight. _'Just hearing him talk about her makes me want to knock him unconscious!_'

"Calm down, baka! You obviously don't have a clue what's going on here. Didn't that dragon of yours teach you anything?" Gajeel knew he was pushing his luck as he spoke to the visibly agitated Natsu. '_I gotta be careful here; this must be his first time so he'll be stronger than me until it's all over. I should just let him figure it out on his own like I had to, serves him right. But then he might lose control and hurt someone. Levy might…' _He continued to look straight forward at the water to prevent an unnecessary confrontation with the now fuming fire mage. "Do you know anything about the 'Dragon's Mark'?"

Natsu looked at Gajeel with a bit less anger as he searched his memory for those words. "No, what that? Some kind of dragon slayer attack?" He released his tightly clenched fists and scratched the back of his head with one hand while resting the other on his hip.

"Gihi" He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. _'Man, this kids a bigger baka then I thought. Does he really have no clue what's going to happen soon? How can he not have noticed all the changes?_' "No, it's something that happens to dragons and dragon slayers around their birthday every even year until they claim a mate." Though he was smirking when he spoke he knew it was truly not funny at all. "It's dangerous for you to be around bunny girl." He looked up for the first time since he sat down. The look he found on Natsu's face was filled with confusion and a little anger. _'Nope not a clue. Shit.'_

"What are you talking about? And just what the hell does any of this have to do with Lucy? Why the hell should I stay away from her? She's my partner! She's mine so why can't I be near her? EXPLAIN GAJEEL!" Natsu was gradually becoming more and more confused which made him more and more frustrated which made him more and more angry. '_Does he just want me to back off so he can have Lucy for himself? He has Levy doesn't he? If he thinks I'm going to leave just because he wants me to his brain must have turned to iron too._' As he grew more impatient waiting for answers he made a move to grab Gajeel by the color and shake the answers out of him. "NOW!" The color of his eyes changed just slightly darker and almost red while fire started to surround him. As he looked down at the Iron Dragon Slayer a new thought occurred to him. _'Did he lose a lot of weight or something? He feels so light, like I could throw him across the river without even trying.'_

_'Shit' _Gajeel grabbed Natsu's hand and took a deep breath to remain calm. He knew it would be dangerous to start a fight now. "Alright alright, just put me down." As soon as the grip was loosened from his shirt Gajeel started to explain. "All us dragon slayers have birthdays around the same time so we all go through this change at the same time of year, but this is obviously your first. When dragons mature they go looking for …a mate." Gajeel paused and sighed heavily. '_This is so damn embarrassing. Why the hell did Lilly make me do this? Cant this baka figure it out himself?_' He crossed his arms and continued with his explanation. "When they find one they mark them as their own and they stay mated for life. Because dragon slayers have the powers of a dragon they share… this…trait." His voice trailed off as he spoke. The only other person he had ever talked to about this was Pantherlilly, and it was Lilly who had encouraged him to talk to Natsu.

'_You know that reckless boy could get Levy hurt if you don't explain the situation to him, don't you?'_ Lilly's words echoed through his head. "We only have a few weeks to find a mate during the season every other year. You have until your day to find one, and then you can claim them on your day or after. If you don't find one then you have to wait until the next season, but once you find one you never go through the season again. In the weeks before your day, if you have someone you…like…you mark them with pheromones. You don't even know your doin it. Once they are marked like this other dragons, and slayers, can smell it so they stay away. And let me tell you Salamander, Bunny Girl….reeks like ash." He couldn't help but smile at his unintentional inside knowledge as he continued. "You already noticed how you can't stand to be away from her haven't you? I bet you've even started having the dreams. It only gets worse. If you don't keep your distance you'll end up doing something you'll regret." He turned to face the younger slayer giving him a stern look emphasizing his point.

"What are you talking about? What would I regret? I love Lucy, so she's my mate. What's the big deal? And how the hell do you know about my dreams!?" Natsu crossed his arms and plopped down on the ground next to Gajeel.

"The pheromones trigger your mating drive and it plays out first in your subconscious, hence the dreams. Not sure if she has them or not. If you take her before your birthday and then try to mark her after it will hurt her….physically…and a lot. If you wait until after your day to take her then the mark doesn't hurt. Actually Mitalicana told me that if the mark is given after the day then it's rather pleasurable for your mate." He sat down as he spoke. "It's your first season so your strength and determination to mate will be stronger than mine, but if you don't mark her this year then next season you won't be as bad."

"How do you know all this? Igneel never talked to me about anything like this."

"I'm older then you baka. I'm somethin' like 24. This aint my first round neither and I got lots of info from experience. All dragon slayers havin' birthdays within the same two weeks makes competition for mates more intense. For dragons the competition is important for some reason but for us, it's just annoying. That's why your scent is pissing me off more than usual, and why I can't stand to be around your girl. She absolutely stinks of you, and I'm sure you've noticed the Shrimp…"

"Reeks like you." Natsu smirked and laughed a bit at his new founded understanding of things. "That actually explains a lot. I was even thinking of asking Lucy not to go over to Levy's place any more 'cause she always smells like you when she gets back and it sucks cause then I can't even smell her scent. Lucy's scent smells great. Having yours on her, it irritated me and even though I know that she would never go for you it still pissed me off."

"That gets a whole lot worse the closer you get to your day. You'll get even more protective over what's yours and you might end up hurting someone even if they're nakama. You won't be able to stand any males talkin' to her so you need to get away. And if somethin' happens between you two before your day, forget it. You just might kill anyone you see as a threat, even Happy. I've been through three seasons before, so I've had to figure this all out for myself. Mitalicana either left some stuff out on purpose or he just didn't know. I've learned its best for me and everyone else if I go off on my own until I know it's done. I've never had anyone I might mark before. I don't think I could live with myself if I ever hurt the Shrimp… again. If these dreams keep at it…everybody has a breaking point, even me. I have to get outa here so I'm going to the North Mountains tomorrow until it's over. I suggest you do the same if you love Bunny Girl like you claim." With that he stood and started to walk away. Natsu was still absorbing the information that was just dumped on him and didn't notice that the other man had left until Gajeel's scent was completely gone.

'_Should go away too? No, my birthday isn't for three weeks so why not stay until then? I just have to go away a few days before right? I can still go on the mission in a few days with Lucy and leave after we get back. But why not just take her as my mate? I mean she loves me too, doesn't she? Why else would she let me sleep in her bed with her and kiss me like that?_' Natsu's thinking lasted for several hours until he noticed the sun rising. "It's morning already? Wow, I guess I'll just see her at the Guild Hall later. I'll get a Lucy-kick for sure if I wake her up this early." He spoke mostly to himself as he rose up and began the long walk back into town.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	7. The Morning After

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The morning after

….A few hours later at the Guild Hall…

Lucy had been waiting at the bar sipping her strawberry milkshake for almost an hour, only looking up when the large wooden doors leading into the hall opened. _'Where is Gajeel? Maybe I should go to the training grounds on the edge of town, he might be out there with Lilly._' She had promised Levy that she would at least try to talk to him but found it hard to concentrate on what she wanted to say to him as her mind repeatedly wandered back to a very different dragon slayer. _'What was with Natsu last night? Did that really even happen? Maybe it was a dream. Yeh that's it, it was a dream! That's why he never came back, because he was never really there. So I have nothing to be embarrassed about, right? It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream...'_ She closed her eyes as if trying to hypnotize herself until the object of her distraction suddenly appeared next to her.

"Mornin' Luce. Wanna go on a mission?" His voice was normal, his smile was normal, everything was normal. So why did it feel so...weird? _'I wonder if she's upset that I didn't come back last night? I don't care what that metal head said, I wanna stay with Lucy. I can control myself, I'm not a child. Plus I'd miss her if we didn't hang out. I don't need to mark her whatever the hell that means. Gajeel... that asshole.'_

"Have you seen Gajeel? I need to ask him something but I haven't seen him all morning. Mira said he's not on a mission and he's usually here by now." Though she spoke the truth she could sense Natsu instantly tense up at the mention of the Iron Dragon Slayer's name.

Before either had time to say anything more a little black Exceed cleared his throat drawing their attention down towards their feet. "Excuse me, but would either of you happen to know where Levy is this morning?" Pantherlilly held a folded paper I his hand behind his back. Gajeel had given it to him with the instruction to pass it onto Levy, and only Levy.

"Sorry Lilly, I haven't seen her yet today. But I know she likes to stay in late and read on Saturdays so maybe try her apartment?" Lucy smiled as she got up out of her seat intending to go looking for Gajeel when she was suddenly struck by an obvious fact. '_Why don't I just ask Lilly where he is?_' She stopped and turned to face the black cat and bent down to be closer to his level. She spoke softly and low, had Natsu not been a dragon slayer he would not have heard her, but of course he was and he did. "Hey, do you know where Gajeel is? I need to ask him something." She smiled her famous smile causing Lilly smiled in return until he looked up and saw Natsu's face.

'_Gajeel was right about him being overly sensitive when it comes other males and Lucy. Seems even the mention of his name is enough to start a reaction. I must be cautious_.' Looking back at Lucy Pantherlilly spoke softly but clearly. "I'm sorry, but he has left Magnolia to go training in the mountains. He will return in just a few weeks. Now, if you will excuse me I need to get this to Levy." With a short bow Lilly exited the hall and headed towards Fairy Hills. '_If he's this agitated at just mention of another to Lucy I hope he too goes into seclusion until this is all over. It may all be worse than I originally thought. If he doesn't remove himself I may be forced to take action to protect everyone, epically Lucy._'

Lucy stood turning to face Natsu and noticed how his face was tilted down hiding his eyes behind his hair. She could feel an almost dangerous aroha coming off of him, but knowing he would never hurt her she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It looks like my question will have to wait, still want to go on a mission?" As he looked up at her still clenching his fists in anger over her wanting to see Gajeel he felt a wash of calm overtake him. She was giving him that smile, his smile, the one only for him and he almost melted. "Come on! Let's see if there is anything that can pay my rent without you destroying a whole town." As she began to playfully drag the pink haired mage towards the request board Happy flew over landing on his head.

As the three looked over the board Lucy unconsciously rested her head on Natsu's shoulder as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. Thought the two took no note of their intimate position it did not go unnoticed by Happy, or Mira. "Hey Natsu?" Happy floated down landing in Lucy's arms. Both mages looked down at him without moving from their embrace. "I'm gonna stay here and wait for Carla. I found a special fish for her and I'm sure she will take this one!" It was unusual for him to not join the pair on a mission but it had happened a few times in the past so it wasn't such a strange request.

"Sure buddy!"

"Aye!" With a large grin on his face the blue Exceed flew off towards Mira.

"How about this one?" Taking his arm away from its comfortable position and grabbing a flyer Natsu pointed at the reward listed. "Just stop some thieves from messin' up a party and stealing some lacrima, sounds easy and it will cover at least two months worth of rent for you right?" Pulling the paper from the board and holding it closer for her to examine with one hand and rubbing the back of his head with the other while flashing that signature grin of his, how could she possibly refuse? She silently nodded and took the flyer to Mira and informed her of their plan to take the mission. '_And the best part is that it's in a town that's not too far away so NO train!_'

Later that afternoon Lucy spotted Levy entering the hall while she was attempting to intervene in Gray and Natsu's latest fight. Erza was still out on her solo s-class mission and the two were being even more destructive than usual. "Hey Levy!" Lucy abandoned her efforts and sat down by the Blunette that slumped at her usual table looking dejected. Jet and Droy sensed that this was a situation for a girlfriend to handle and wished her well as they went to join in Wakaba's poker game. "I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to talk to Gajeel. Did Lilly find you? He said Gajeel gave him something to give to you before he left to go train in the mountains. Do you think that's what he was talking about when he said he would go off by himself? But he didn't even take Lilly?!"

"Yes, I saw Lilly this morning and yes he gave me the note." Her tone was flat and her head remained firmly planted on top of her folded arms on the table. "It said that he was going away for a few weeks and doesn't know when exactly he will be back. He said it's nothing to worry about and to not go looking for him." Lifting her head she turned to Lucy. "Why would he be so adamant about me not following him? His note even said that Lilly would stay with me if I needed him to and that he had asked Lilly to keep an eye on me until he returns." Again her head returned to its defeated position. "So he does still care for me, he just doesn't trust me with whatever is going on and the only thing my research has found is..is…" Her voice drifted off as she began to cry. Lucy didn't know why her friend was suddenly crying and hugged her comfortingly.

"What did you find?" The celestial mage was suddenly concerned for her own dragon slayer now.

"It said that starting from the time they _come of age_ dragons have to prove their strength by fighting for 5 days without stopping. If they survive then they get a year to rest and have to do it again the year after. It said something about proving their ability to protect their treasure, but there is so little truly known about them that it could be a total guess." Levy's head again returned to the table as silent tears began to fall. "I hope the information I found is wrong, 5 days of fighting might be fine for a real dragon but humans can't go that long without rest or food!" Feeling a comforting hand on her back she lifted her head just enough to look her friend in the eye. "He said he's been through it before right? So it can't be that bad can it? But even though he knows he has us to help so why does he still want to go do whatever it is on his own? I know I'm not strong but I could help SOMEHOW I'm sure of it!" Her voice shook slightly as her tears continued to fall. Lucy knew they were not questions she was meant to answer but rather just listen to as the solid script mage vented. '_What if he gets hurt? Without Lilly there will be no one to help him. Why wouldn't he tell me what's going on? Damn it Gajeel! I'm going to make you tell me what this is all about!_' Levy decided to follow him into the mountains; she had a tracking spell she knew would work well. The only problem would be going without letting Lilly or anyone else find out. If anyone knew she was going after him surly Lilly would find out and stop her. '_How can I leave town without Shadowgear and without raising suspicion?_' As her mind began to race over her newly formed plan her tears stopped and were replaced with a look of determination.

Lucy had been rubbing her friends back to sooth her while looking around for Natsu. She knew something inside her was changing as she realized not being able to find him was starting to upset her more than the distress of her blue haired reading buddy. Looking back to Levy Lucy noticed a change in her demeanor. '_What a sec, a minuet ago she was crying and upset about being left behind again by that big baka but now she looks…_' Lucy's thoughts trailed off as she leaned down to get a better view. "What are you thinking Levy? You look like your hatching a plan."

"Oh, sorry I've just decided something." Whipping the drying tears from her face with the back of her hand she sat up and hugged Lucy reassuringly. "I'm going to go visit the library in Nigukan for a week or so. I think that will give me a good distraction until Gajeel gets back and I can talk to him about this." Her smile was full and convincing. '_I go to see the library a few times a year so that's not unusual for me so it won't raise suspicion, and the guys don't come with me when I go anymore…not after what happen that one time._' Levy shuddered as she recalled the sound of falling books and breaking wooden shelves. "Thanks for trying to help Lu-Chan .I'm sorry to have been so silly about this whole thing, and I'm sorry that I can't figure out something to help with your situation but I just think I need some space." She stood with a smile and hugged Lucy once more before heading over to Jet and Droy to let them know she would be leaving for a while. '_I hate lying but I have no choice.'_

Lucy walked towards the large doors leading out of the hall. _'I'm glad she is going to be ok, I was worried. Now as for that other damned dragon slayer I need to go find him so we can get our supplies and leave in the morning. I just hope everything will be normal considering… we'll be alone.'_

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	8. A Mission for Two

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A mission for two

…A few days later…

…A few days later…

"Come on Luce! We need to get to the banquet hall before the party starts so we don't miss anyone coming in." Natsu banged on the bathroom door impatiently. He had been waiting for almost twenty minutes and had run out of ways to keep himself occupied while obeying his partner's totally unreasonable rule of _no fire in the hotel_. "What's takin' so long in there anyway?"

It had taken Natsu and Lucy a day and a half to walk to the town in which they now stayed for their mission. Well Natsu walked, Lucy mostly rode inside Horologium and complained about not being able to hire a carriage. Secretly she was pleased to be traveling by foot. She knew that it allowed Natsu to avoid the transportation he hated so much and gave them more time together, but she refused to let him know that. The celestial mage was still in the spacious on suit bathroom in the pair's hotel room getting ready for the formal partly their client was throwing. They needed to attend as guests and prevent the theft of a very rare lacrima which was the focus of the celebration. There was no guarantee of an attack and the client was very clear about not letting on what they were there for unless absolutely necessary.

Unknown to one impatient Fire Dragon Slayer, Lucy had summoned both Cancer and Virgo to assist her in looking her best for the event…..and him. Cancer was helping with her hair and Virgo was helping her to dress in a beautiful gown she had brought from the celestial world.

"You look perfect…ebi" The Man-crab snipped his scissors in the air and bowed to show his approval of his masterpiece.

"If you are not pleased princess you may punish me." The pink haired woman tilted her hair to the side with her trademark blank expression as she eyed her master's now red face.

"What is it with you and the punishments? No there will be no punishment Virgo because I absolutely love it, thank you. You too Cancer, I think it's perfect!" All three smiled as the celestial spirits disappeared and Lucy once again checked herself in the mirror ignoring the pounding on the door coming from her partner. '_Why am I so stressed out over how I look? I'm not trying to impress anyone; I'm just doing my job right? The client doesn't care how we look as long as we get the job done so why…_' She looked up into the mirror at her fine dress and splendidly fashioned hair. The black dress was strapless with deep red sparkling flecks throughout and trimmed in deep red feminine ruffles. Her hair was mostly up in a loose bun held in place with a red and black sparkling pin shaped like a dragon if you looked close enough. Even she didn't notice that particular detail.

She swallowed hard and wiped her sweaty palms on a towel before taking one last deep calming breath. Turning the knob, she pushed open the door and emerged into the large luxurious bedroom to face her dragon. "So how do I look?" She closed her eyes, smiled her best _confident_ smile, and tilted her head waiting to hear Natsu's response but there was nothing but silence. "Natsu?" Opening her eyes she saw before her not a fire mage but yet another one of her celestial spirits.

"Breath taking my princess, simply breathtaking. It would be my honor to escort to any gathering looking so irresistible, but you didn't need to dress up just for me." Loke's voice was silky smooth as always and he bowed as he spoke to his now thoroughly embarrassed master leaving him unable to see and vulnerable to the full force Luck-kick coming his way. "AHHHHH…" The lion spirit's voice trailed off as he flew through the open doors and off into the distance past the balcony.

"I didn't! I did it for…" '_Natsu'_ "…the mission." She quickly closed the balcony doors as she yelled her face now very red with a mix of blush and anger. "Dimmit Loke! Stop showing up uninvited!" She vented at the now closed doors and her voice showed her aggravation, momentarily forgetting that she was nervous about facing her pink haired partner.

Loke had suddenly appeared behind Natsu as he pounded on the bathroom door, knocked him out, and rested in an oversized reading chair near the bed. He came too as Loke was being 'escorted' out of the room by Lucy and he couldn't contain his smile at the unfortunate spirit. '_Servers him right, the lecher._' As Lucy turned away from the balcony she spotted him staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. "You….I….it's…" His brain could form no other words as said mage looked on from his chair on the far side of the room. As he rose up he scratching the back of his head with one hand and rested the other on his hip. '_Think brain! Say something nice about how she looks….sexy…no no not that! I can't say that to her… can I? Nice, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous…wow… just wow!'_ As his brain scrolled through his somewhat limited vocabulary and his face began to match his hair while Lucy took on a look of confusion. She tilted her head and studied him. He knew he needed to make a decision soon or she was going to Lucy-kick him like she did Loke! "Delicious." His smile was almost predatory when he finally spoke sending shivers down the blonde's spine in the most pleasurable of ways. '_Damn! Baka! She's not food!_' He was prepared for the kick certain that he deserved it but nothing happened. He opened his eyes not realizing that he had closed them in preparation of imminent impact and saw that she was blushing. A lot. "I meant to say pretty, you look rally pretty Luce!" Attempting to hide his own blush at his original comment with a laugh, he rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on lets go." He pulled her towards the hallway leading out of the hotel room as she struggled to keep up without falling.

The party was extravagant and Natsu found himself rather uncomfortable surrounded by men in tuxedos and women in dresses just as elegant as Lucy's, but not as pretty in his opinion. He wore his black dress pants, red shirt, black vest, and of course his scarf. He drew the attention of more than one or two unsuspecting young ladies throughout the evening. They approached him all night, one after the other, each asking to dance most flirtatious way possible. Every time he would roughly, in his mind politely, tell them that he didn't dance and brushed them off. Tough he was meant to be watching out for suspicious characters he found himself more often than not watching Lucy. The two had formed an unspoken agreement without even realizing it. Lucy was beyond gorgeous in her celestial dress which hugged her body in just the right way attracting the attentions of single man in attendance. She didn't care to dance as she was meant to be working so each invitation was declined in turn. Every time a new gentleman approached her she could swear the temperature in the room would spike, just a little and only for a moment. Didn't these people have enough money to correctly fix the air? After the rejected gentleman would leave she would smile across the room at Natsu leaning against the wall near the refreshments table and he would smile back. By the end of the night there was no sign of the thieves and the prized lacrima was stored safely away.

The client assumed that word had gotten out about him hiring mages thus discouraging a theft. He was so pleased that he increased their reward by 20,000 jewl and paid them at the end of the party before they left. The two walked together in comfortable silence back to their hotel room ready for a good night's rest before the long walk, or ride, back to Magnolia the following morning.

"That was kinda fun, wasn't it?" Lucy pulled the pin from her hair releasing the golden waves to fall over her shoulders. She looked at it as it sparkled in her fingers and noticed its shape for the first time. '_Sneaky, Virgo. Very sneaky. Maybe you'll finally get that punishment you're always asking for!_' Her mind wandered a bit as she looked to her partner to see if he noticed and to her relief, she saw that he didn't.

"Eh, it was fine." Natsu's eyes grew as he noticed Lucy, with her back facing him, reaching behind herself attempting to unzip her dress. He laughed a little at the awkwardness. "Need some help?" His voice sounded lower than usual and he stepped behind her placing one hand on her hip and the other on top of hers at the stubborn zipper. There was no response from Lucy as she froze in position. As if in slow motion she moved her hands to hold her hair out of the way while Natsu lowered the zipper exposing the lacy bodice she wore underneath.

Catching the dress in front of her before it fell from her chest Lucy turned to face her helper. Her face flushed a light shade of pink as her pulse began to race. Something in the way he looked at her made her want to drop the suddenly heavy fabric as her heart pounded in her chest. She leaned in steading herself with a hand on his chest and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Arigato." Her voice was much softer than she meant it to be as the two team mates stared into one another's eyes unconsciously closing the distance between their lips. Lucy closed her eyes without realizing it and was not at all surprised when she felt an intensely warm but comfortable pair of lips press against hers. Instinctively she wrapped both her arms around Natsu's neck and the forgotten dress fell in into a disheveled pile at their feet.

Natsu took a step closer completely closing the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her back pressing their bodies together as their kiss intensified. He kept walking slowly forward gently pushing Lucy without breaking their contact. With just a few steps their movement was stopped as Lucy's back encountered the wall near the bed. Without thinking about what he was doing Natsu pulled back from the kiss just enough to reach out with his tongue to taste her bottom lip. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her make room for him to explore her mouth by parting her plump delicate lips. '_Damn, Lucy tastes better than fire!_' After a few more intense moments the two parted lips completely in need of air keeping their arms entwined around one another. He didn't know why his feelings towards Lucy had intensified so deeply in the last few weeks until he talked with Gajeel. But even before that he did understand what his feelings meant. He was not quite as naïve as his friends believed him to be and Lucy was now discovering that fact first hand.

He, Natsu Dragneel, was in love with Lucy Heartfelia. '_I don't care what that iron baka said, I could never hurt Lucy no matter what. I just want to be with her… always.'_ The two, still entwined, rested their foreheads against one another as they closed their eyes catching their breath and stilling their minds to the situation they currently found themselves in.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice was low and hearing her say his name turned him on even more then he thought imaginable causing something to stir inside him. She looked into his lust filled eyes and saw the same desire she knew was in her own at that moment. "What are we doing?"

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	9. No Going Back

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.** Warning **LEMON** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 9: No going back

"I don't know, but I like it." Again he closed the gap between them sealing his mouth over hers. "Do you want me to stop Lucy?" As he spoke he trailed down her neck ghosting his lips across her surprisingly sensitive skin causing a spark to travel up her spine. She was unable to form words. She shook her head and bit her lip in an effort to stifle a whimper. Natsu saw her actions and it excited him even more. "Don't do that, I want to hear you. I NEED to hear you." With that he challenged her to hold back as he firmly but gently bit down on the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

And that was it. He had broken whatever little resistance she had left as Lucy let loose a moan that caused the fire mage to become even more noticeably aroused as the tension against his pants became almost unbearable. Neither worried about ruining a friendship anymore and neither worried about what would happen after the night was over. At that moment all either of them could think about was the feel of the others body and the absolute NEED for MORE.

Her grip on his neck tightened as she pulled him even closer to her body arching her back giving him better access to her neck. In turn Natsu moved one hand up her back to the top of the bodice and carefully released the ribbon holding it closed allowing the whole piece to loosen with her next breath. Lucy didn't notice the sudden freedom in the garment as she was far more focused on wrapping her legs around his ridiculously toned middle. He reached down with both hands gripping her firm round backside and caressing the underside of her thighs. Both were now operating on auto pilot and relying completely on instinct alone. Neither mage had much if any experience in these matters but that didn't seem to be holding either of them back. As Lucy adjusted her position clinging to Natsu with only the power of her shapely legs and the skill of a spider monkey she created a new sense of friction between them. A deep almost feral and animalistic groan came from deep within the now fully aroused dragon slayer as he guided the pair down onto the plush king sized bed.

Natsu collapsed on top pinning Lucy between him and the mattress holding his bodyweight off of her delicate figure with his arms caging her beneath him without ever breaking his attentions to her neck. She continued to writhe beneath him in response to the desire he was creating with his mouth on her skin. She gently removed his scarf and placed it carefully on the night stand before working the buttons of his shirt and vest. Once finished with her task Lucy pushed his vest and shirt off of his sculpted shoulders and down his tanned arms forcing him to break contact for only a moment, discarding the garments to some unknown location on the floor. Immediately after freeing himself from their grasp he returned to her lips nipping them gently with his sharp dragon-like fangs eliciting another fervent moan from his blonde companion. She felt a sudden chill as he skillfully untied the ribbon securing the front of her bodice opening it fully and completely freeing her ample chest from its confinement as the fabric was tossed aside. His hot lips moved slowly down her jawline to her neck and proceeded along a path known only to the lustful and primal part of his brain that was in full control of his actions. His mouth only stopped his relentlessly slow torture once he reached her now exposed chest. He lingered on the top of her right breast for a few moments before moving to its alluring center relishing in the taste of her skin. She couldn't help but close her eyes; fully enjoying the feel of his mouth as it worked her peak until it stood stiff and firm while his hand made short work of its mate to the left.

"Nat…suuuu~~" Her voice was like a drug to him urging him to do anything just to keep hearing her sounds of pure bliss. The feel of his hair running through her fingers was somehow sensual to her as she totally submitted to the pooling sensation forming deep within her. "More…..m….more" She was struggling for breath but couldn't get enough of the feeling he was creating. '_How did this happen? How did we get here? We should stop. I should stop him. O Mavis, what is he doing to me? Why don't I stop him? Were…were friends…best friends… this is so wrong but for the love of Earthland I think if we stopped now I might just die. I need him. I need this. Damn those dreams!'_

"Luce, you taste so good. Better than food, better than fire… I wanna taste more." He kept his eyes on her face as he spoke, then continued to move tantalizingly slow down her body caressing her toned stomach with his needy lips. As he moved lower he came face to face with a pink lacy barrier between him and the object of his search. He looked up at her for the first time since beginning his journey down her delicious body and the look he saw on her face fed the fire within him.

Without a word and without looking away he rid her of the offending garment in one swift move and began to lightly explore the newly exposed flesh with his skillful fingers. Natsu had never been with a woman. He had kissed two girls other than Lucy but never anything more. He simply had never been interested in anyone that way. However, he did hear a lot of 'man talk' at the guild. Most of it he either didn't understand or wasn't interested in but with his overly sensitive hearing he always heard the whispered conversations in the hall. '_So many things make sense now. This is what Macao and Wakaba were talking about all those times. Now, Cana and Mira use to talk about something that should be right around here…'_

"AHHHH!" Without knowing what he was looking for he found it and Lucy could not contain the scream that escaped her lips as her back arched involuntarily forcing her farther into his reach. Using her response as further encouragement he continued to rub her sensitive nub with his thumb while tentatively pushing a finger into her dripping center. The sight and sounds of her reactions were making him ach for more as he unconsciously liked his lips.

'_I want more. I need to taste her….more._' His eyes drifted from watching her face twisting in pleasure to watching his hand do its work licking his lips again as he moved closer to her core with his mouth. With one slow taste of her juices he instantly knew what to do. He continued to create a tantalizing rhythm with his finger moving in and out of her body while he suckled on a sensitive bundle of he found near the top breaking only long enough to speak. "Damn Luce, this is…you're amazing!" As his mouth found the object of his desire once again his eyes returned to watching her face as it reddened. Her eyes still closed, her breathing becoming shallower with each of his ministrations.

"Na…nats….NATSU… I… I…. I'm gonna…" Lucy grabbed the blankets in two tight fists in an attempt to keep herself grounded to the bed as she reached her climax. Her back arched even further and Natsu was sure she was now balancing in the top of her head.

He lapped up the delicious liquid as it seeped from her tight core while she fell over the edge, unable to stop the smile now spreading across his face. He slowly removed his fingers and laughed a little as she whimpered at the loss. "Aw, don't worry Luce." He slowly crept back up to her face as her back returned to the bed recovering from her explosion. "Were not done yet."

'_There it is again. When the hell did NATSU of all people develop a sexy voice?_' As Lucy tried to mentally recover from her pleasure she felt something take position at her entrance. Looking him in the eye she could sense his hesitation and understood what he needed. Nodding while biting her lower lip, she signaled to him that she was ready. '_I still can't believe this is happening!_'

"O Lucy… your so… you feel so good…" His voice trailed off as he slowly entered her. After a moment he felt himself blocked by an invisible barrier within her. "What?" He didn't understand what was stopping him and looked to his partner hopping she could help.

"It's ok. You…. you have to beak it… for us… to continue." She struggled to speak through her still erratic breathing having not fully recovered from her orgasm.

"Break? But that sounds like it'll hurt you Luce. You should be enjoying this, how am I supposed to make you feel good if you're in pain?" He held his gaze into her eyes showing her the genuine concern within his own black orbs.

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine. It's supposed to hurt for a little bit but it should go away quickly. Just break it fast but then give me a chance to adjust before you go any further, ok? " He nodded as she tightened her grip on his shoulders preparing herself for the pain she knew was coming.

Natsu pulled back out of her just a little before forcing his way fully into her severing the delicate tissue and claiming her as his own. Seeing the tears form instantly in the corners of her eyes almost frightened him. He began kissing her to comfortingly until she suddenly rolled her hips letting him it was ok to move. Instantly understanding he began to pull out again until just the swollen head of his member remained inside and pushed back in as deeply and quickly as he could. He repeated this over and over creating the second steady rhythm of the night between them. It started slowly at first but soon began to build up speed and force. When Lucy started to match his thrusts with her own he knew he wouldn't last much longer before reaching his own end. "Luce…" Looking at her face he knew that she was also near her edge again. '_Just… a little…more'_

"NATSU!" She screamed his name as she dug her nails into the back of his shoulders and her inner walls clenched around him forcing him to lose the last of his control and fill her with his seed. Together they rode out their orgasms before both were totally spent. Natsu carefully pulled out causing the celestial mage to shudder as he laid on the bed next to her. Staring up at the ceiling he rested one arm over his eyes and the other on her thigh. Lucy placed one hand on her new lover's head and lazily played with his pink locks while her other hand rested on her stomach. Neither could move or speak for several minutes.

"That was…"

"…better than anything, ever!" He finished her thought perfectly.

She turned on her side facing him fully and kissed him gently on the lips. Resting her forehead on his she closed her eyes and spoke softly will all the energy she could gather. "I think… I'm going…to take a bath." As she tried to get up a warm arm brought her back down to the rumpled blankets. Hot lips assaulted her mouth and strong arms pulled her close to the subject of her desires. "Natsu~~" As the kiss broke she smiled at him and snuggled into his tanned chest. Without a word he pulled the blankets up over the two of them and started to doze off. "Or I can take one in the morning." As she closed her eyes she couldn't stop her mind from wandering a bit. '_What will happen now? Are we a couple? Mira is going to love this. Erza is going to flip. And Gray, well Juvia won't be worried about me being a love-rival anymore that's for sure. What are we going to tell Happy? What…_' Soon her thoughts died off as sleep overcame her.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	10. And Theeeeeen

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10: And Theeeeeen

The new lovers slept peacefully all throughthe night in each other's loving embrace. They had shared a bed many times in the past, especially in the last few weeks, but this time was different. In the morning they woke up early and had a bit more… fun… as they prepared to head home. They agreed to take a carriage this time, so Natsu rode lying down with his head on Lucy's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. It helped take the edge off of his queasiness enough to make the short trip bearable. When they arrived back in Magnolia they held hands and walked towards the Guild Hall until they heard a familiar voice calling to them from somewhere up ahead. "Natsuuuuuu, Lucyyyyyyyy!" They immediately broke the bond between their hands and took a step to the side increasing the distance between them. They had agreed not to tell anyone, not yet anyway. They both knew that Happy would be the first one of their friends they should tell but right now wasn't the time. They needed to figure things out first. The excited Exceed sped into Lucy's chest and hugged her.

Neither noticed the look on Natsu's face as it changed from joyful and carefree to seething and angry. He shook his head to wipe the irritation from his mind. '_It's just Happy. He's just saying he missed us, and he always does that to her when she's been away. Why does it me so angry all of a sudden? He's… he's family._' Lucy and turned to face the visibly irritated fire mage as Happy flew over and landed on his head. "Why don't you go home and drop off your bag Luce. Meet you up at the hall after?" He forced a smile for her as he turned to walk away.

Happy rode on his 'foster father's' head for a few paces but quickly felt uncomfortable. "I'm gonna help Lucy unpack Natsu. Your being a weirdo." With that he flew over and landed on the ground by the blonde's feet and walked with her to her apartment trading insults along the way.

The farther Natsu got from Lucy's side the more aggravated he found himself becoming and he didn't fully understand why. His mind started to replay parts of his conversation with Gajeel. '_You just might kill anyone you see as a threat, even Happy._' He scratched his head as he pushed open the doors to the hall. '_Is that why I'm so mad? '_

Sitting in the Guild Hall; Natsu waited for Lucy to arrive. He hadn't spoken to anyone all morning. He even ignored taunting from Gray which alerted everyone to his unexplained bad mood. Erza took note of the situation but decided to wait and watch a bit longer before saying anything to her angry teammate. When he ignored Mira's offer of free food, Erza felt it was time to step in. "Natsu, what has happened?" She was more demanding an explanation than asking a question as she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. It was a hand she quickly removed when she saw the intensity in his eyes as he turned to face her.

He said nothing. A few tense moments passed before Erza lowered her head only slightly accepting that he didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him and returned to her seat to finish her cake. The whole atmosphere of the hall became wormer then was comfortable and windows were opened by anyone standing near them in an effort to cool the air. Natsu continued to rest his head on his crossed arms on top of the table and watch the doors. It was only a few minutes later that said doors opened and Lucy walked in accompanied by a flying Happy. The dark aura that had been surrounding Natsu suddenly lifted and he flashed his signature toothy grin. Only Erza, Mira, and Pantherlilly noticed the sudden shift in the fire mage's mood.

Lilly had been keeping a close eye on Natsu all morning from the safety of a dark corner usually occupied by his housemate. Gajeel had warned the black Exceed before leaving to watch over Natsu for signs of unusual aggression. Gajeel knew that if Natsu did not heed his warning about being around Lucy that the drive to mate and the desire to protect her could consume him. '_This cannot be good. I need to get him to leave the area until this ridiculous season is over or I think he might do more damage than I alone could contain_.' Lilly began moving towards Natsu who was now standing by Lucy's side at the bar with an arm held protectively around her shoulders but he froze mid step when he saw a blue blur fly past him and hit the wall, hard. '_What_?'

A low growl came from Natsu that caused a chill to run up the spine of everyone in the hall. Silence fell up the entire guild and no one dared move except Lucy. "What the hell Natsu? It's Happy you baka, you could have hurt him!" She crossed the room and reached down to pick up the now unconscious talking cat off the floor. '_I was just giving him a hug?_' She was suddenly afraid to be around her new secret lover who as he visibly fumed while staring down all the men in the building causing many to take a step back. '_What is going on? He was fine earlier today; maybe he's sick or something._' She gathered her courage along with the blue Exceed and walked past the pink haired mage cradling Happy to her chest as she went towards the doors. "Go home Natsu, you OBVIOUSLY don't need to be here today!" She glared at him letting him know how serious she was and hoping he would just leave without incident. She was wrong.

Flames erupted around him as he punched the bar top causing the whole thing to instantly fracture. Another animalistic growl formed in his chest but as he raised his hand to punch a table he was tackled out the doors and onto the ground by a battle ready Pantherlilly. Startled and not sure of who had hit him Natsu readied his dragon slayer magic and attacked: "Fire-dragon wing attack!" Lilly narrowly avoided being hit full on as he dodged and rolled.

'_I need to get him out of here so he can calm down. But I know the farther from Lucy he gets the more uncontrollable he will become. This is worse than Gajeel let on if he is willing to attack even Happy._' Lilly called out for Lucy who was already running over to the pair. As she approached Lilly stood behind her. He was not hiding from Natsu but rather deterring him from attacking again. "Natsu, we need to talk. I do not wish to hurt you and I do not think Lucy will want to hear this. Will you listen to reason?" He was careful not to touch Lucy. He knew another male's scent on her was what started all this trouble in the first place. He briefly looked down to see the still passed out Happy in Lucy's arms and frowned.

"Please Natsu, I don't understand what is going on with you but I know Lilly DOES. Please go talk with him, I'll be here when you get back and Wendy and Carla can look after Happy ok?" She smiled that special smile just for him and the flames surrounding him faded away. Lilly stepped from behind Lucy and while Natsu kept a scowl on his face he silently agreed and turned to follow the large black cat.

After a few minutes of walking Natsu and Lilly stopped and sat at the edge of the forest. "You need to go into the mountains like Gajeel did until this is all over before you really hurt someone, or worse." Lilly spoke without looking at Natsu but his tone conveyed the sincerity of his words.

Natsu looked down at the ground as he spoke, all traces of anger seemingly gone. "I think your right. But what do I tell everyone? What do I tell Lucy? I don't want anyone to know about all this. It's none of their business." Finally he looked over at the Exceed that seemed to have a much better understanding of what was happening. "Would you tell them that I'm sick? The last time I was sick I almost burned down the Guild Hall so I'm sure they'll leave it alone you tell them that." He stood and smiled briefly as Lilly nodded his compliance. "Would you tell Lucy, not to worry and not to look for me. I think the tin can was right. I need to stay away from her. I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt her. O and could you tell Happy I'm sorry, I'll make it up to him after…everything is done."

Natsu headed home, packed a bag, and left to go into the mountains while Lilly returned to the Guild Hall to inform every one of the situation using his cover story.

… Back at the Guild Hall…

"Why is Natsu so mad at me?" Happy sniffed with tear filled eyes as he sat on the infirmary bed. Carla rubbed his paw comfortingly as Wendy heeled his bruises. "Lucy, what did you do to Natsu to make he be weird?" He pointed at the Stellar Spirit Mage venting his frustrations at her knowing that she really had nothing to do with it.

She didn't hear him. She was searching the hall for Levy. '_I wish Levy hadn't gone to the Nigukan Library, I really need to talk to her!_'

"Don't worry Happy, I'm sure he will be back to his usual self in no time!" Mira appeared behind Lucy and smiled as she handed Happy a fish. "For you, on the house!" His tears dried instantly and the blue Exceed began to munch happily on his fish.

'_Wow, Mira can really sneak up on someone when she wants to._' Before Lucy could speak, Mira left the group and returned to the bar. '_With Levy gone then I have no one I can talk to about this! What the hell is going on with Natsu? One minuet he's all loving and sexy, the next he's blowing up at Happy!_' Her brow furrowed as she thought accidently attracting the attention of Wendy and Carla.

"If your worrying about Natsu, don't. He is… sick. He just needs some time. He has asked to be left alone until he is feeling better." Lilly's voice startled the girls and Happy. He jumped up on the bed with Happy and Carla, back to his normal size, and turned to face Wendy. "Could Happy stay with the two of you until Natsu returns? I think it is obvious that he needs to be alone until he…recovers." Both females nodded and Happy began to day dream about curling up on a bed next to Carla and nearly passed out. Wendy giggled as she lifted him off the bed and bid her goodbyes. Carla jumped down and followed the youngest dragon slayer out of the hall and down the path towards Fairy Hills.

"If I asked you to, would you be willing to tell me the truth about what is going on with him and Gajeel?" Lucy looked Lilly in the eye as he shook his head. "Will you at least tell me where he really went? I know he didn't just go home. Not after all that has happened lately." Her face showed the full weight of her causing and Lilly's resolve to falter.

"He went to the mountains, just like Gajeel. It will be at least another week or so before either of them return. I cannot speak more on this matter with you other than to say this: He is afraid he will harm you, and asks that you stay away." With those final words Lilly turned and exited the room leaving Lucy confused and even more worried.

"Natsu." As Lucy left the hall and headed to her apartment she thought about everything that had happened in the last three weeks. '_I don't understand. I definitely get that it's a dragon thing but why won't he let me help? Especially after we… does he not trust me? Even now? No, that can't be it. No… NO NO NO NO!_' She froze in place terrified of her own thoughts. "Levy was right! He's gone to fight Gajeel! That baka! I have to stop him before he gets himself killed." Lucy began running. As soon as she arrived home she packed a bag and summoned Plue.

The shaking spirit appeared and waved to his master. "Look Plue, I need to go away for a few days and while this might sound weird I can't take you with me. I'm going to leave everyone here except for Ares, Virgo, and Aquarius. Sorry but it's kind of no boys aloud, ok?" She looked down fondly at the dog spirit as he smiled and nodded before disappearing. "You hear that Loke! No popping up uninvited this time!" She looked around the room expecting him to materialize but there was nothing. '_Now I'm the crazy lady yelling at air. That's just perfect_.' Throwing her bag over her shoulder she headed to the train station. '_I know he didn't take the train so maybe I can catch up with him if I get there quick and I bet I know where he's going._'

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	11. Missing Dragons

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.** Warning **LEMON** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 11: Missing dragons

… A few days later…

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"Iron dragon's sward!"

The two mages had gone into the mountains to be alone. They had gone separately but somehow ended up in the same valley. Natsu had gone to the caves where he was raised by Igneel only to find Gajeel staying in one. Both slayers being in no frame of mind to talk had started fighting. Being so close to each of their birthday's made them both more aggressive than usual and sharing 'territory' was simply out of the question. After a few hours the dragon slayers became physically and magically exhausted. They were so caught up in their battle that neither noticed that they being watched from not one but two separate locations. As both attacks hit the mark the enraged mages were thrown back against the trees. Natsu landed on his feet crouched like a dragon, ready to strike again. Gajeel slammed back first into a boulder cracking it in half on impact and falling to his knees. Without a word Gajeel rose shakily, found his pack, and left the valley moving farther up into the mountains away from the valley which was not the younger's territory while the fire mage stormed off into the trees.

Levy had been watching the fight for almost an hour from behind her protection spell. '_I can't believe they were fighting like that. But they stopped now so does that mean it's over? But if it's over then where is Gajeel going Fairy Tail is the other way, so why is he going further into the mountains?_' It had taken her four days to find the Iron Dragon Slayer and she had assumed that he had been fighting with Natsu the whole time. She did not know that the pink haired younger dragon slayer had arrived in the valley only a few hours before herself. '_If it's over they should both be going home now. They look like hell; I hope Gajeel will be ok. I should go after him; some of those wounds looked really deep.'_ The solid script mage used her camouflage spell to follow the raven haired man at a safe distance until she lost sight of him a few miles up the mountains. She was exhausted from walking for days as well as the continuous use of her magic to track down Gajeel. Spotting a large tree next to a clearing, she decided to sit down for a rest and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

She woke up in a cave with mystery brushes forming on both her arms. "How did I get here? Where IS here? Didn't I fall asleep outside?" As she looked around she noticed some of Gajeel's things strewn about the floor. "What..." Her question was suddenly interrupted by an intimidating shadow appearing over her. She turned and smiled up at the man she loved but her expression of happiness quickly changed to one of concern as she noticed the iron scales covering his body. He was shirtless granting her an unobstructed view of the scales and a wild look in his eyes. Normally small and red they were now large and almost reptilian with silted pupils. His normally sharp and predominant dragon-teeth seemed even larger than normal as he scowled down at the now slightly frightened Blunette. Without a sound he crouched down and moved very close to her face taking in a deep breath. "Ga.. jeel?" She whispered, completely unsure of what was going on as he became progressively closer to her.

"I told you to stay away. You weren't supposed to be here. You weren't meant to see this." His eyes drifted from hers to down to her hands clutched tightly in her lap. He reached out and grabbed one in his iron claws. It was rougher then he meant it to be. He wasn't trying to scare her, was he? '_Why? Why didn't you stay away from me? I don't think I can hold back any more if you stay._' Pulling on her small arm he spoke more forcefully as he looked back at the bewildered bluenette's wide eyes. "WHY?" She opened her mouth to speak but no sound escaped, the only thing she could do in that moment was release a single tear. Releasing her from his tight grip Gajeel lifted both his hand and cupped her face with a gentility he never knew he was capable of. "I didn't want you gettin hurt Shrimp. Why?" Wiping away her tear with his thumb he waited for her to find her voice.

"I….I was worried about you." Her voice was barely audible even for dragon hearing, but her smile was clear to anyone.

He began to trace the line of her neck from earlobe to shoulder with the tip of his nose. As she began to shiver from the sensation she noticed that the chill she had felt from the draft in the cave began to be replaced with warmth spreading from within her. The iron mage continued to gently graze her skin all the way down her arm stopping to kiss the inside of her wrist. He took her hand in his and continued kissing her wrist gently in stark contrast to his current appearance and usual aggressive manner. Then suddenly, he looked up at her and bite down on the delicate skin he had been caressing with his lips, hard. Levy winced. It hurt but at the same time felt good almost forcing a subconscious moan to escaped her lips. He repeated the process on the small confused but elated girl's other wrist. She didn't notice the blood. He grabbed her hips and turned her so that they were facing one another and as he began to move over the top of her small body. She couldn't help but lean back both aroused and scared by his actions.

…Meanwhile…

Lucy wandered into the clearing after Natsu moved out of sight and she was sure he wouldn't hear her. She could feel someone watching her and instinctively reached for her keys and felt nothing. "Where are my keys!? This is bad; that psycho Aquarius is going to kill me!" The blonde mage could hear someone begin to approach her from beyond the trees. In a panic she ran into the cave and tried to hide but was caught off guard noticing Natsu's scarf and sleeping bag on the floor. "So this is where he's been the last few days, but why?" '_But why doesn't he have his scarf on? He never takes it off unless…' _A low growl filled the cave gaining Lucy's attention as she looked toward the entrance to see a figure crouched in a pounce-ready position. "Natsu?" The cave was a bit dark so it wasn't until the light caught his pink locks that she was sure of the figures identity. "Thank goodness it's you! I've been so worried about you?! Do you and Gajeel really have to fight? Please Natsu, please just tell me what's going on. I…. I love you and I'm scared!" As she spoke the Fire Dragon Slayer slowly approached until he was close enough for her to see his face and it stopped her cold. His eyes were gold instead of their usual black and they had reptilian slits for pupils. He had scales on the sides of his face and all over chest and arms. He was clenching his jaw showing his aggression with his larger than normal dragon-teeth and still growling low. Lucy couldn't help but feel like he looked as though he was going into an intense battle.

…Back with Levy and Gajeel…

As Levy looked up at the face above her she felt a mix of different emotions. Joy: '_He does have feelings for me!_' Confusion: '_So this was never about fighting was it?_' Anger: '_If he had just trusted me enough to tell me this whole situation could have been dealt with better._ ' Fear: '_That's the same look he had that day in the park_.' Lust: '_He looks so sexy when he's excited like this_.' She was lost in her thoughts as the formidable iron mage began to gently trace her jaw with his kisses. A small moan of pleasure left her lips causing a deepening in the intensity of the contact as he formed two short but sharp blades with fingers. He continued to trail kisses down her neck as he used the twin blades like scissors cutting away her shirt and exposing the pale fragile flesh beneath. His mouth traveled roughly down to her now unobstructed stomach leaving a trail of marks that would soon become bruises. After exploring her navel with his tongue he stopped and looked up at her pleasure filled face and spoke for the first time. His voice was even more gravely and gruff then usual but yet somehow still sounded tender to her. "Your mine now Shrimp, and I'm gonna make sure you never forget that." He grinned as he slowly removed her shorts revealing light blue cotton panties the same shade as her newly exposed bra.

Levy looked down at the face of the man she had been dreaming about for weeks and reached a small hand out tentatively touching the metal studs above his right eye. "I've been yours for a while now; you just didn't realize it… I love you Gajeel." She smiled softly as he crawled up over her body until his face was close enough to kiss. With uncertain fingers she traced each bit of iron that decorated his lust filled face. She smiled at the feel of the cool metal under her fingers as he enjoyed the sensation of her touch. Gently she cupped his face in her hands and guided him in so she could finally taste his lips.

'_Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her'_ Gajeel chanted in his head knowing that with any loss of control could put the delicate woman beneath him in the infirmary for weeks. It was possibly the most difficult struggle he had ever faced. Holding back was more difficult than defeating a dark guild singlehanded and as much as he loved battle, claiming Levy would be much more enjoyable for him. He had never been so close to claiming mate before. He had never even wanted to, not even that first season when the urges were at their strongest. But then again, he hadn't known Levy then. As the kiss became more passionate being fuelled by mounting desires from both parties the iron mage's control began to slip.

He forced her hard onto the floor as he demanded entry into her mouth with his tongue tasting every part within reach. He ripped away what was left of her shirt before turning his attentions to her small yet perfect breasts. He pulled one lacy cup above the hidden pale peak as she reached behind herself to unclasp the now unnecessary garment. As soon as the offensive barrier was fully removed it was thrown across the cave as she felt teeth graze over the center of her chest. Gajeel turned his attention to her left mound kissing and licking the tip while pinching the one to the right between his fingers until both were firm and erect. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt and she never wanted it to stop. As his lips and fingers switched places she could feel his growing length pressing against her thigh and couldn't help but smile; pleased with how aroused he was because of her.

His lips trailed back down her body but this time moving all the way to her hip giving it a small bite. Not quite hard enough to draw blood, but they both knew that there would be a mark later. He removed the last of the cloth covering her petite form reveling that he was not the only one highly enticed by the current situation. He positioned himself over her with his engorged member pressed against her ready entrance pausing only long enough to look her in the eye before forcing in his full length, breaking her barrier and filling her in one swift move.

Levy cried out at the pain as the Iron Dragon Slayer began to pump her with his impressive size. Tears fell from her eyes as she bit her lip trying to withstand the pain, but it was too much for her. "Please… please slow down…. It …. It hurts! It hurts Gajeel!" Her words went unheard. He couldn't stop now no matter what was happening around him. A dragon could have attached at that very moment and he would not have even noticed. After a few moments the pain began to dull and become replaced with a pleasure deeper then what she felt when he manipulated her chest. As the pleasant warm sensations traveled through her she began to match his throughsts with her own wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held her hips so tightly he was certain she would bruise but he was unable to stop himself. Levy felt pressure building inside her and knew that she would soon be at her end. Moments later he could feel her inner walls clamp down surrounding his length in warm pressure as she froze and screamed his name. Feeling the sudden tightness was enough to finish him and with one final throughst he filled her small body to the brim. He released her hips from his iron grip and moved to lie beside her. Neither spoke as Levy rolled over resting her head on his heaving chest. She watched as the iron scales covering his torso slowly gave way and disappeared leaving flushed skin in its place. As she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep herself she heard his breathless raspy voice as he explained everything to her.

"It happens once every other year around this time after a slayer comes of age. Our hormones go crazy and every urge in us drives us to find and claim a mate. I left cause' I didn't want to hurt you, or anybody else. Our guarding instincts go into overdrive and we get a bit….protective of what's ours. I mighta killed flyboy and the plant just for talkin' to ya. But that don't matter now cause your mine from here on out. Salamander's got the same problem, but that fool hasn't gone through it before. I'm bettin' he'll of claimed her before his day. She's gonna be hurtin' if that's the case. Somehow all of us have almost the same day, or at least it's in the same week. If you claim your mate before your day then the marking will hurt. If you wait until your day or after then they enjoy it." He smiled and tenderly moved a few stray blue hairs from her face.

"What do you mean 'mark'?" Gajeel gently lifter the arm she was resting on his chest and kissed the inside of her wrist sending chills down her spine and almost lighting her internal fire. He laughed.

"Gihi. That's your mark. It'll heal up and change in a few days but it'll always be that sensitive. Get some sleep. You're gonna need some rest. There's at least three days left till it's over." He smiled at his new mate with a knowing look as Levy processed his words slowly taking in their meaning with eyes growing wide.

"You mean…we…for three full days!? Here?" Her face flushed a red that perfectly matched Erza's hair at the thought of what awaited her as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She began to relax a bit getting comfortable with the idea as she felt him drifting off towards unconsciousness. His last words lingered in her ears as she submitted to the exhaustion of their actions.

"Love you shrimp."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	12. Going Home

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Going Home

Levy rolled over, snuggling in closer to the warm comfortable body beside her. A large strong arm encircled her tiny waist and pulled her even closer leaving her powerless to hold back a smile. Looking up at the peaceful face of the Iron Dragon Slayer she raised her free arm and with a delicate finger lightly traced the outline of his masculine profile from the bridge of his nose down to his lips. Slowly his eyes fluttered open at her touch and he turned to face his newly claimed mate. "Mornin Shrimp." Pulling her into a crushing hug he could feel her smile against his chest then start to wiggle in a futile effort to escape his embrace. "Gihi, no use. You're mine now and I aint lettin you go."

"Not….breathing….need….air!" A small flash of panic passed through the large mage as he heard the little bluenette's weak words. Immediately releasing her, he watched as she took in a few full breaths and sat up holding his shirt over her naked body in a fruitless attempt at modesty. "Thanks." After she caught her breath the script mage slipped into the oversized garment and stood to take in her surroundings for the first time since waking up in the cave the previous evening. "How did I get in here anyway? I know I fell asleep outside." Unconsciously she began to rub the now fully formed bruises in the form of fingers on bother her arms. '_He must have given me these when he found me_.'

"I carried you…sorry bout your arms. I was pretty mad when I found ya and I guess I was grippin ya kinda tight. Couldn't have you stayin out there all venerable like that, there's mountain Vulcans AND forest Vulcans here. Shesh, I thought you were smart." As Gajeel moved towards her, she suddenly noticed that he was completely bare. His grin grew exponentially as color flushed her face.

The heat from her furious blushing almost burned as she quickly tore her eyes from his well-defined form to look out absentmindedly from the cave towards the morning. "Your…your not wearing anything. Shouldn't you put on some pants or something?" She felt him stand directly behind her as he reached down and lifted one of her wrists to his mouth. Bending over slightly to reach it with his lips and kissed the now slightly healed mark sending shivers down her lithe frame.

"Why would I go puttin on something I'm just gonna take off again?" He ghosted his lips over her soft skin up her arm and over her shoulder stopping only briefly to nibble gently on her neck before moving to the other side and repeating until he reached her other wrist. He was rewarded by a series of soft moans as his lover nearly melted against him. "Ready for another go?" Without need of anymore words he watched as she turned to face him in his arms. The look on her face could have bewitched any man. He picked her up to straddle his middle as best she could with her short legs but as he moved one hand under her and the other to her hair he realized she was clinging to him using only her thighs. Her hands began to caresses his raven colored hair. '_Damn, with legs like this…. I bet we can have a lot of fun._' Suddenly unable to stop smiling intimidating dragon slayer returned to his make shift bed while lavishing Levy's neck with hot open mouthed kisses being careful to not leave marks on her delicate skin. In return, she created trails down his neck and shoulders with her finger nails.

Most of the remaining morning and early afternoon were spent in much the same way as the night before. Throughout the whole time the iron mage was as gentle as possible, holding back enough to remain constantly cautious of damaging her significantly smaller body. Later that afternoon Gajeel left to hunt down some food while his mate slept. When he returned she had already dressed herself in his shirt and started a small cooking fire. "Howd you know what I was doin Shrimp?" Placing two rabbits on the ground beside her he moved to sit against the wall and watch her prepare their food.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I woke up, you were gone, my stomach was screaming at me, and I figured you were hungry too." She looked up from her work to flash him a sweet smile. "I kinda guessed you were out hunting and somehow I knew you weren't that far. It doesn't make sense; it was just this odd feeling. I could FEEL that you were near and I could FEEL when you were coming back. Weird right?" As she resumed her preparations she heard the sound of a stomach grumbling, but not hers. A small giggle escaped her lips as she reached in her bag for her pen. "Here, call it an appetizer." With a skillful flick of her wrist she used her magic to create a small iron solid script and pushed it towards the larger mage.

"Thanks!" He ate his treat greedily as she set the rabbits to roast. He had tasted her iron a few times now and come to a firm conclusion. "I wish you could taste how good your iron is Shrimp. It's so much better than any other I've ever had." Smiling in contentment he crossed his arms and watched the roasting meat.

After their meal the bluenette decided to try and get some more information out of the iron mage before his other 'appetites' returned. "Do you know why I could sense that you were close earlier?"

"I think it's got somthin to do with the marks." He rubbed his head with one hand he shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "Their supposed to be some kind of connection between us that bonds us together till one of us…ya know…is gone. They're always sensitive to my touch, they'll change as they heal and be totally different in a week, o and they react when I'm close to you so that others know your mine. But as for the whole 'sensing me' thing maybe it's got to do with that last bit." After explaining what he knew the dragon slayer crossed his arms and dismissed the conversation. '_All this thinkin is hurtin my head._'

The two spent the next two days following a similar pattern of long love making sessions punctuated by sleep and food until on the fourth day Levy awoke to see Gajeel packing away his scattered belongings. "It's time to go back Shrimp." She smiled warmly and after they finished dressing and packing the two began the long walk back to town. It took only two days to arrive at the edge of Magnolia and as they entered onto the brick streets they began to make some important decisions.

"But were mates now, for life. So why do you need your apartment? Just come live with me and Lilly, I even have a spare room I use for iron but you could use for all your damn books." The formally frightening man had never been cuter to the petite woman as he was right now; practically begging her to move in with him while still managing to look angry.

"I'm not saying I won't stay with you silly. I'm just not ready to give up my own place yet, ok?" Reaching over she squeezed his arm lightly to gain his full attention as she conveyed her sincerity through her eyes.

A sigh of relief made its way past his lips before he was even conscious of it. "Fine, so long as you ARE gonna stay with me." Reaching over to pat her on the head, the now beaming iron mage asked a question that had been on his mind ever since the first morning they had together. "You don't gotta or nothin but… you gonna tell anyone about bein' with me?" He covered his concern and worry well with his trademark scowl and crossed arms but not well enough for one of the only two women who could read him like one of their books; Levy and Juvia.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I tell everyone, and even if I didn't I think they'd know anyway. Epically Mira." Stopping in her tracks she looked up at her large companion and her smile transformed into fear. "Do you not want me to? Are you….are you ashamed of me? I know I'm little and I'm flat and I'm not stro…." Her words were cut short as her lips were captured in a short but loving kiss.

"I could never be anything other than completely proud to be with you Shrimp. I was worried you'd be ashamed a me. I'm not exactly a catch, I'm never gonna be Mr. Popular and then there's your team. Can't imagine there gonna be happy bout this." The bluenette guided her concerned companion to a nearby bench and as they sat she turned to him taking his hand in one of hers and caressing his cheek with the other.

"I love you. It's that simple. I will NOT tolerate anyone who claims to care for me that cannot accept that. Nobody has to agree with us and I won't ask them to, but they WILL have to accept us. Everyone in Fairy Tail is nakama and I they will support us, it just might take some time. So no chickening out." With her final words she moved into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, I don't think you're the type to be into a lot of public affection anyway and neither am I. With a few exceptions of course." With a gentle tug she pulled the large man down into a passionate kiss pushing her way into his mouth and tasting everything she could reach. The kiss continued as the two devoured each other until a man passing in a boat whistled at the mismatched couple. '_I hope that wasn't too much for him. I just need him to understand how happy I am to be with him._'

"Come on Shrimp, let's get goin. I wanna see the look on Lily's face. Gihi!" The pair stood and with smiles on both their faces continued their journey to the Guild Hall arriving not too long after. "Ready?" Receiving a nod of assurance from his lover, the raven haired dragon slayer pushed open he large wooden doors and led her in.

Once inside all activity froze as wide eyes were glued to the pair making a rather unintentional grand entrance. As they made their way to a table the first to approach were Jet and Droy. "Hey Levy!" They spoke in unison and waved at their favorite female. Both beamed big smiles and all but ignored the large brooding man standing protectively behind her.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something. Hungry?" The two men nodded and began walking towards the bar. Before joining her team the bluenette turned to her mate and squeezed his hand. "Patience, remember?" He nodded and went to look for his cat. '_Please let them understand._' Taking a few deep breaths the Solid Script Mage prepared to tell her friends the truth about where she had been.

"LILLY!" The large dragon slayer grabbed the unsuspecting Exceed into a lung crushing hug. In response the black cat turned into battle form breaking the hug instantly. "Gihi, that's my cat!"

"I take it things did not go according to plan then?" Crossing his arms the battle scared Pantherlilly spoke softly with a hint of disappointment in his partner. "But it does seem to have worked out regardless, so perhaps congratulations are in order." The two exchanged a smirk and a nod before shaking hands. With pleasantries out of the way Lilly returned to his smaller more cuddly form landing gracefully on the table. "We do need to talk though, some things happened after you left with Natsu and I have a few questions about what I assume will be new…arrangements." Raising an eyebrow and hopping down from the table that also sat a now fully confused Wendy, Romeo, and Carla he led his partner to a far corner for a more private discussion.

After a long day of being 'patient' Gajeel was ready to get home. Levy was exhausted both from the walk into town and the constant questioning from everyone in the guild about her and the iron dragon. She sat on the bench next to him holding Lilly on her lap as she began to almost doze off. Nudging her with his arm the large man stood and looked down at her barely open eyes as he grabbed both their bags. "Let's go Shrimp, it's been a long day and you look like you could use some sleep." She smiled up at him then at her two teammates seated across the table sipping their drinks.

"Night Levy!" Jet beamed at his crush then quickly glared at her new mate. Droy just raised his mug in acknowledgement, not wanting to look up from his plate.

Levy carried a pleased and comfortable black Exceed as she sluggishly followed along behind her lover on the path to his house. Once they arrived he made a key with his magic and opened the door. Lilly flew straight to the kitchen and pored himself a glass of kiwi juice. Gajeel went into the bedroom and dropped both bags on the floor before rummaging through a drawr. Levy followed the dark haired man into the surprisingly small room and took it in. A King sized bed in the corner by a large window, a small four drawer dresser, and a side table with a lamp were all the furnishings present. The curtains were black as well as the sheets while the carpet and walls were a shade of cool grey and the furniture was all made of some dark hard wood. She smiled at the simplicity. '_This is perfectly him, I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this_.' Moving past the bed she grabbed her bag from the floor and entered the modest en suite bathroom.

After closing the door she brushed her teeth and hair before changing into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. She left her headband and bag on the floor before returning to the bedroom to see her lover already in bed cuddling his cat. As she approached the two of them she was greeted with smiles. Gajeel lifted the blanket as she slid into her place as the little spoon and placed Lilly in front of her as the even littler spoon. Once all three were comfortable they each began to drift off to sleep perfectly content in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	13. The Damage is Done

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The damage is done

…A few days later…

Lucy lay in bed unconscious and groaning, her body wracked with pain. Happy sat at the end of the bed watching her wrestles form with eyes full of tears. He had been standing vigil over her ever since Natsu brought her to their little house in the woods two days ago. He wouldn't tell the little blue Exceed how Lucy became so injured nor would he stay in the room with her.

…Flashback…

**"Hey buddy!" Natsu carried the semi-conscious Lucy into the house and placed her gently on his bed. "I'm sorry Happy. I never meant to hurt anyone I was…"**

**"Sick, I know Lilly told us. He said not to follow you cause it might be dangerous but I was so worried!" The blue cat cried but kept his ground. "I'll go get Wendy and Carla, then Lucy will be all better!" Before he could fly out the door Natsu shut it abruptly.**

**"No Happy. No one can know she's injured and you can't tell anyone she's here until we talk to her so we have to wait until she wakes up." The noticeable depressed pinkette slumped down on the couch only to immediately jump up upon hearing his lover's agenizing moans. '****_She's in so much pain, and it's all my fault. I know she's not mad but…how cold I lose it like that? I could have killed her!_****' His thoughts were interrupted by more disheartening sounds coming from the bedroom. Looking over he watched as Happy hovered by the door, afraid to enter. "Would you watch over her for me? I don't want to accidently make it worse." The little Exceed nodded and flew onto the bed landing by the food, bravely holding back his tears. **

…End Flashback…

The two days had gone by slowly for both males for different reasons and though their friend seemed to be getting better she still hadn't woken up. "Why can't we go get Wendy? I bet she could heal Lucy real quick, then she'd wake up! Lucy wouldn't be mad, I'm sure of it!" The downtrodden Happy hovered in the doorway looking at the rather distraught dragon slayer still brooding on the couch.

"We just can't buddy." His eyes stayed fixed on his feet as he spoke. "I'm sorry how I acted Happy. You know, before I left the other week. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Can you forgive me?" Natsu's voice conveyed his remorse over his actions and the little blue cat knew he was sincere in his apology.

"Aye sir!" Happy sped out of the bedroom and straight to his best friend for a long awaited hug. As Natsu wrapped his arms around his 'adopted son' his sensitive ears heard Lucy stir in the other room.

"I think she's awake." His voice still sullen, the fire mage stood and walked into the bedroom still holding the blue Exceed. As he looked up and saw Lucy's smile his guilt over why she had been bed ridden began to fade a bit. Just a bit. "Hey Luce, how you feelin?" Happy flew into Lucy's chest and cried, he didn't notice her wince from the impact of his small body on her damaged frame. Natsu smiled at the scene before him and walked to the bed placing a hand on the back of his lover's head gently and comfortingly.

She looked up at him, smiled his special smile, and reached a hand towards his face. "Come closer." Her voice was soft and a bit shaky but her smile beamed. Natsu sat facing Lucy on the edge of the bed as she gently took his cheek in her hand and rubbed his face with her thumb. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying and stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault and that's final." She gently pulled his face towards hers and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. As she pulled away she saw Happy's jaw drop out of the corner of her eye and spoke to the shocked cat without looking away from her mate. "Shut it cat!" She rested her forehead against her lover's and spoke softly. "How long have we been back? Does the guild know were here?" She felt the pink haired mage shake his head.

"We've been back for two days. I went to the hall yesterday and told them that you were…. Sick. That's what I asked Lilly to tell them about why I was gone. They all assumed you had gone to take care of me and caught it so I told them I would take care of you. Erza came by anyway, but Happy was able to keep her from coming in." He crossed his arms in annoyance. "I don't think she believed that I could take care of my mate." He made a grunt in irritation not noticing that his 'son' had all but passed out from his declaration.

"Lucy?" The little blue cat looked up at his friend with total confusion. '_I knew they liked each other, it was obvious, but what exactly did I miss here?_'

She grinned and gently patted his head. "That's right Happy. Natsu and I are together now, so you were right. We liiiiiiike each other." Her grin grew even bigger and more mischievous as a rose color crept across his furry little face. She took her hand from the pinkette's face and rubbed the side of her neck before looking back to him. "How do they look?"

He moved her hand and examined the now healing marks on either side of her neck and smiled. "They look like there doin good. I wonder how they will look in few days." They had started out quite different then they looked now, and if what Gajeel had told him was correct then they would eventually fade almost completely unless he was close to her though he still didn't understand that part of the whole situation. "Come on Luce, let's get you cleaned up and check the rest of your injuries before we go to the guild. I'm sure everybody would love to see you, if you're up for it that is. After all, you've been gone for over two weeks now." He stood from the bed and reached out to her with both hands. She took his offer and let him help her stand with only one arm while clutching the other tightly to her chest. It was obvious that she was still in a lot of pain with most of the damage that was still visible hidden beneath her clothes. Her outfit consisted of a pair of Natsu's oversized pants carefully tied to her slim waist with his scarf and one of his asymmetrical shirts. All the clothes she had taken with her into the mountains over a week ago had been…destroyed, so he had improvised when bringing her home.

The still worried dragon helped the wounded blonde walk to the bathroom. He began running a bath and collected a new set of clothes for his house guest from a bag full he had retrieved from her apartment. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and closed the door both to grant them privacy and so as to not worry Happy with the damage she knew covered her body. After the door was safely closed she began to undress with a little help. She untied the scarf holding up the large pants and let both fall to the floor. While the long shirt still concealed her intimate parts some of the marks on her thighs were now clearly visible.

"Damn." He placed her clothes on the counter and kneeled down to get a better look at the scratches and bruises decorating her delicate skin. He gently touched each with his finger tips and gently raised the shirt off of her well-endowed frame as he stood to inspect the rest. She had dark bruises on her thighs and breasts. There were other smaller bruises that had faded in color on her stomach, back, and arms. Minor cuts that were healed for the most part were scattered about near the bruises the worst of which were the deep claw mark looking cuts on her back and inner thighs. She had a dislocated right hip, her left arm was broken with a sprang wrist, and there were a few fractured ribs to round out the list. As he inspected the full extent of the damage his eyes started to water and he gently kissed the worst of the cuts before looking her in the eye for the first time since uncovering her beaten body. "I'm so sorry Luce! Look what I've done to you! I can't believe I had no control like that, I could have killed you!" The sadness in his voice would have been noticeable to the most oblivious of people. He wrapped her in a warm hug but quickly released it when he heard her release a hiss of pain. "S..sorry." He cast his eyes back to the bath water and turned the knob stopping the flow.

He felt her turn his head gently with her good hand forcing him to face her once more and to his amazement she was smiling. Had it not been for the marks all over her beautiful skin he would have thought her perfect in that moment. "It's ok. I'll be fine in a few days. It's just …" She looked down at her black and blue chest, "…they are still a bit sensitive at the moment, and I think I might have a broken rib or something. I'm not mad at you, I don't even really mind. I won't lie, I do hurt. But I'll heal in no time, and if this is how it had to happen then so be it." She cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips before releasing him as he helped her ease into the warm bath. "You could join me you know, at least that way I don't have to worry about the water getting cold." She smiled a bit more seductively and beckoned him into the water with a curled finger.

After about an hour Natsu and Lucy emerged from the bathroom. Lucy was dressed in a simple pair of pants and an oversized but still flattering shirt that concealed the extent of her considerable marks as well as her bandages. The only visible evidence of her ordeal in the mountains was the fading bite marks on her neck. After Happy pointed them out and asked what they were from, Natsu wrapped his scarf around her and smiled. The Exceed crossed his arms in a pseudo-pout at having his question ignored. "Now they're gone! Let's go." Natsu took Lucy's good hand in his as Happy took to the air above them and the three began to carefully walk towards the Guild Hall.

Lucy moved with a limp thanks to her dislocated hip and breathing was made difficult by her fractured ribs but she tried not to let her companions see. After a few minutes Natsu abruptly stopped and moved Lucy behind him, blocking her with his body. "I know your there, what do you want little kitty?" A mischievous smirk snuck across his face as Natsu addressed what seemed to be a tree until a well-dressed man with colored glasses and wild orange hair stepped into view.

"Loke? What are you doing here?" Her face lit up when she saw the small brown pouch he held in his hands. "My keys!" She pushed her way around Natsu's unflinching frame and one arm hugged her friend and spirit before wincing in pain. "Owwww. Where did you find them? Aquarius is gonna kill me!" She grabbed them from him and placed them on her hip with a great smile.

The Zodiac Spirit Leader addressed his master carefully hoping to not provoke her new lover by angering her. "I…. I took them. Please forgive me princess. I knew what was going on with the flamer here…" He pointed to Natsu as he spoke, "…and I knew that even if it was one of the girls he wouldn't like us interrupting to protect you so I took them while you were watching him fight Iron Man. I'm sorry we weren't able to protect you from being harmed but this was just something we could not get involved with." He bowed as he apologized and Lucy looked again at her keys checking that they were all present.

"Thanks for looking out for everybody, and thanks for understanding the…um….situation." She lifted his chin to face her and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek much to her mate's displeasure.

"Anything for our princess." After one more bow the now thoroughly flushed Loke disappeared and the two lovers plus one now oddly exhilarated flying cat continued their journey towards the Guild Hall.

They stopped before entering to give each other one last reassuring smile before opening the large wooden doors. As soon as they stepped inside, again hand in hand, mouths dropped and stares were plentiful. Natsu rubbed the back of his head with his free hand unsure of what to do. Lucy leaned over and kissed him lightly while addressing him softly. "I'm going to go talk to Levy and get a drink. Why don't you go blow off some steam with Gray. I promise I won't even TRY to stop you." He nodded and took the pressure of her weight to conceal her limp as he led her to the bar next to the small bluenette. Once seated as comfortably as possible she released his hand with one final squeeze as he kissed her guild mark before reluctantly letting go seeking out his rival for a much desired brawl.

"Hey ice prick, where are you?" Fire leapt from his mouth as he hunted down his frenimy ignoring the stares and questions of other guild members that had been watching like hawks since the new couple made their entrance. Lucy simply smiled and turned to Levy.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	14. The Mark

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.** Warning **LEMON** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 14: The mark

"Hey there Lu-Chan. I thought you were sick, what's going on?" Levy raised an eyebrow as she reached out to her friend and lifted and inspected the end of Natsu's scarf. Lucy immediately noticed the familiar shape of a fading bite mark on the smaller girl's wrist. Without thinking she grabbed the bluenette's hand and turned it over for a better look.

"I should ask you the same question." After checking to see if anyone was watching them Lucy pulled down the scarf so that Levy could see one of the marks on her neck before quickly pulling it back into place.

"My place or yours?" The Blunette smiled as she jumped down from the stool grabbing her friend by the hand. She noticed that the blonde was in pain as she carefully descended the bar stool and began to look around the room for Natsu. The smaller woman couldn't help but smile despite knowing her friend was obviously hurt. "If you're going through the same thing I am Lu-Chan, he already knows your leaving so don't worry. I bet he'll even follow us." Then she leaned in to whisper in the celestial mage's ear. "I know Gajeel will, he's sitting over there watching us and listening. Right dear?" Levy smiled as both girls turned their attention to the figure in the corner of the room concealed in shadows. A grunt and a nod was all the girls could make out in the dark causing both to giggle as they walked, or rather limped, out of the hall towards Lucy's apartment.

After arriving at her apartment Lucy removed Natsu's scarf and the girls began comparing their marks. Levy's wrists showed only a shadow resembling teeth marks and what looked like a barbell piercing in each. "I had no Idea what he was doing at the time, he was being so gentle and sweet and then suddenly he bit me! I was startled at first but somehow it felt….really good." The solid script mage blushed as she looked at her new permanent jewelry and gently touched one. "The teeth marks started to fade after a day and these started to appear. I'm guessing it will be totally transformed by tomorrow or maybe the day after. They look even bigger when he's nearby; he said that it's to show others that I'm with him now or something. But yours are so different! I bet all dragon marks are unique to the element the dragon holds. Did yours hurt?" Levy tentatively reached up and touched her friend's mark causing the blond to flinch a bit.

"Sorry, mine are still pretty sensitive. I don't know if it's because Natsu is younger or maybe because his element is fire, but mine hurt. A lot. They still hurt actually, and it's not just the marks." Lucy cautiously pulled the color of her shirt down to reveal the bruising on her shoulder causing the smaller girl to gasp. "It does look worse than it feels but it still doesn't exactly feel good. Don't tell him ok? He feels bad enough, and it wasn't really his fault. Apparently we broke some kind of rule by….not…waiting. And he told me that that's why it was rougher than it should have been for us." Fixing her shirt, the celestial mage winced again and cupped her good hand over one of her marks. Natsu had told her everything Gajeel had told him as he carried her on the journey home. She had been too sore to walk and had a difficult time staying awake so she had missed some of the details. '_I don't remember everything, but I don't think I would have changed anything about this last couple of weeks. Everything happened for a reason and because of that Natsu and I….we will always be together. I love him, and he loves me!'_

"Tell me what happened with you guys. It sounds like even though we both went through this mating season thing we had two very different experiences." Levy took Lucy's free hand in hers. She wanted to hold it, gently encouraging her friend to tell her story, but as soon as Lucy hissed in pain she let go. "I'm sorry Lu-Chan! I didn't realize your arm was hurt too. But don't worry, I'm sure the boys can't hear us from where they are so you can tell me everything." She winked and pointed out the window. Lucy saw the two dragon slayers perched on a rooftop across the river watching the girls through the closed window.

"How did you know they were there?" Lucy stood and cautiously walked over to the reading chair located out of the windows line of sight. '_I don't want Gajeel to see this._'

"I'm not sure, but you know those dreams we were having? Well it turns out the boys had marked us with some kind of dragon pheromone that linked us to them. They were having the same dreams because we shared that connection. Now that we've…um…mated…I think it's got something to do with the marks. It's like were linked more strongly now and I can feel if he is near. The closer he is the more I get this tingling in my wrists, it kind of tickles actually. I bet yours will do the same when there healed!" She giggled and rubbed the metal adorning her small limbs.

"I wonder if that's why these were more sensitive this morning when we were together." Lucy again rubbed her right hand over the sensitive and slightly painful mark and lowered her head. "I'm not sure if you really want to hear the details…" Her voice dropped off and her hands fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes I do! I want to hear every steamy detail so don't you dare leave anything out!" Levy sat on the floor looking up at her friend like a child waiting to hear her favorite fairy tale. Without warning Lucy stood from her chair and removed her shirt leaving her clad only in her simple white bra and pants. Levy's jaw dropped at the extent of visible damage and bandages the cloths had concealed. The script mage couldn't help but wonder what injuries were hidden from view by skin and cloth. Without looking her friend in the eye Lucy pulled her shirt back on and sat down. '_I'm glad I sat over here, the boys couldn't possible see me from this angle_.' It was Levy's turn to avert her eyes as the fragile blonde took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

…Flashback…

**As Lucy looked up at the man she loved she almost couldn't recognize him. He crouched down making him eye level and forcing her to back away a bit out of instinct. "Natsu stop that, you're freekin' me out." Ignoring her words he inched closer and closer until he was within a breath of her lips. She tried and break the tension with a playfully chased kiss. As she pulled back she hoped to see that wonderful smile that lit her up inside.**

**Mistake. She had initiated something without even knowing it and it would take some time for her to understand exactly what she had done. What she saw on Natsu's face instead of her favorite smile was an almost terrifying look of desire. Somehow she knew that he was not fully himself. This was the fearsome Fire Dragon Slayer she had seen only a select few times in the most intense of battles. Slowly, she became aware of the flames on his back and surrounding feet. He remained silent. With one swift motion he moved her, practically throwing her, so that she was lying atop the sleeping bag. In the next moment he positioned himself on top of her pinning her arms tightly, too tightly, above her head. As she registered the pain emanating from her wrist, her mind flashed back to that first night hey spent together just a few days ago. Her face flushed despite her mounting concern over the changes in her best friend. She knew where this was going and she knew that it would not be gentle, but somehow she wasn't scared.**

**On the contrary, she found herself rather excited. She lifted her head as high she could and struggled to try and capture his lips again but he managed to keep them just out of her reach. He pushed her head to the side with his free hand he began roughly kissing the side of her face before forcing her chin up and moving down her neck towards her shoulder. His free had then ripped open her shirt exposing here bra and cutting her skin making her aware that he also had his dragon-claws. As he continued to create a trail of swollen and abused flesh with his mouth moving towards the crook of her neck she noticed that at first he kissed roughly, then started licking, and finally he bit down with all his force. It was truly painful, and though her mouth opened to scream in protest no sound came forth which seemed to please the fire mage. He repeated the bite on the other side as well, all the while ripping away the remainder of her cloths with this free hand oblivious or perhaps uncaring of the few tears now escaping the corners of her eyes.**

**His touch was rough, and in no way tender or gentle. She knew even then that there would be bruises later, but in that moment she couldn't care. All she could do was enjoy the sensations he was creating within her. Confusing feelings of pleasure mixed with intense pain. After he had thoroughly managed to strip her form of all its coverings he released her hands, leaned back, and looked her over from head to toe licking his lips like a hungry animal. Lowering his head once more he began to assault her whole body with hungry kisses, lighter bites, and rough gropes. His body heat caused her to sweat within the confinement of the cave and she was sure she might be burned.**

**Taking both of her voluptuous mounds in his hands and squeezing hard his mouth moved southward until he reached her pink center. He released her breasts from his vice-like grip as he turned all his attention to his 'meal'. He took her nub in his mouth sucking and nibbling shockingly gently with his sharp teeth. He lit fire to his index finger and looked up making eye contact with the writhing women beneath him without stopping his ministrations. Her eyes almost doubled in size when she saw the flame encompassing his digit as it moved towards her sensitive folds. Before she was able to voice her objection she felt the heat enter her body. It didn't burn like she expected, instead it felt amazing. She let go a scream that resulted in even more pleasure as the heat of his finger was replaced by the fullness of his member. '_When did he take his clothes off?_' The though barely registered as she opened her eyes and saw the remnants of his vest turn to ash and fall away from his shoulders. '_O_'**

**It took only minutes before she found her end and as soon as she begun to recover felt hands move from the ground on either side of her shoulders to her hips where they gripped tight. Roughly, Natsu pulled out of her and flipped her over causing a shot of pain to travel from her right hip up towards her stomach. She was able to position herself on all fours before he reentered with so much force she nearly lost her balance. She was barely able to maintain her position between the force of his motion and the pain in her wrist and hip. His intense pace was matched only by the strength of his grip on her hips and sides. **

**As she concentrated on the pleasure, blocking out as much of the pain as possible, a second climax began building up within her. All she could do was close her eyes and accept the wave of pleasure as it overtook her yet again. Moments later she felt Natsu reach his own release as his hands moved from her sides to the back of her shoulders and his claws made their way down her back to her ass. He froze in place as he filled her for the second time in their relationship. Once he had ridden out his climax fully he lay down and pulled her into a spoons position. He locked his arms around her waist firmly and kissed one of the bites he left earlier on her neck sending shivers all through her body.**

**"Get some sleep. You're gonna' need it Luce." She heard no kindness in his voice. It was not a suggestion but rather more of a command and a warning. She had a difficult time falling asleep as the physical distress the pleasure had masked began to seep back into her awareness. After a few hours she awoke to something probing her from behind and a sharp pain in her neck. She turned her head to see her lover licking the intensely painful bite marks on her neck and smiling fiercely yet seductively. "Good your up, it's time for round two." He didn't wait for her to respond before entering her and reaching around to manipulate her pink bundle of nerves as he bit down again in that same spot on her neck. She was almost paralyzed from a combination of pleasure and pain. This pattern continued every day until the morning after Natsu's birthday….six days later.**

…End flashback…

"As he carried me back to Magnolia he told me about what was going on. I couldn't believe that it had been a week by the time it was all over. I started to understand why he was so incredibly rough during all that time, and why it really wasn't something he wanted. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, I guess if we had waited until his birthday it would have been more gentle?" She looked to Levy as if asking for verification of her theory. The Blunette nodded. "All well, what's done is done. Now it's you're turn! Tell me what happened with you and Gajeel. I thought you went to the Nigukan library, when did you go to the mountains?" The script mage smiled and blushed as she began to share her tail with the now bubbling girl in the overstuffed chair.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	15. Damage Un-Done

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Damage Un-Done

Levy waved goodbye as she left Lucy's apartment and as she turned around she found herself face to chest with one Iron Dragon Slayer wearing his trademark scowl and crossed arms. Looking down he smirked and patted her on the head before speaking. "Have a nice chat Shrimp?" She looked up, smiled, and nodded. Reaching as high as possible she pulled him down into a kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Inspiring. We should go to your place. I've got some… ideas… I would like to try out." His eyes went wide with shock but quickly recovered as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. They both laughed as she pounded on his back with her small fists. "Hey put me down! I'm not luggage, I can walk ya know!"

"Not for long." Her movements stopped as a deep hue of red crept across her face.

As soon as the door closed behind Levy, the window in Lucy's bedroom flew open and Natsu appeared. She smiled as she walked carefully to the kitchen in an effort to make some dinner. Following close, the pinkette carefully hugged his lover from behind resting his head on her shoulder. He kissed her mark before moving to the other side and repeating sending pleasurable chills down her spine. "You sure you shouldn't be laying down Luce?"

She turned her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "After I eat, I'm starving!" The fire mage kept his position wrapped around his mate as she cooked a light meal for herself and a second much larger meal for her dragon. Cooking with only one arm was difficult to say the least. The eager fire mage offered to help but was quickly turned down. After eating, the pleasantly full dragon slayer helped his fragile mate into the bedroom. She left the window open for Happy as she removed her pants and shirt leaving her in only her undergarments and bandages and crawled into bed. Her welcome, for once, house guest removed his vest and pants leaving him in only his shorts as he lay face to face with her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and _be_ with her but he was afraid to hurt her more than he already had. Tentatively he reached out and tucked some blond strands behind her ear. She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Just give me a little time ok? Then you won't have to be so gentle with me." She grinned mischievously to show her seriousness about not having being gentle causing his stomach did somersaults.

'_How am I gonna be able to wait even a few minutes when you look at me like that?_' He pressed his forehead against hers and intertwined their fingers as they both fell into deep restful sleep.

The next morning Lucy awoke to a cold empty bed and frowned as she felt around blindly for her lover without success. She opened her eyes lazily and found him standing in the doorway smiling as he watched her. "Morning Luce!" Approaching, he crouched beside the bed before reaching out and gently stroking her hair. "How are you?" His brow furrowed with worry and she could hear the concern in his voice.

She smiled his special smile and to kissed him. "I'm good. Now let's go to the Guild Hall for breakfast, I'm obviously not ready to go on a mission yet but I do miss everybody. After all, I wasn't there long yesterday and I didn't even get to see Erza or Wendy!" A small giggle escaped her lips as the fearsome dragon slayer panicked at the mention of Erza. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm sure Erza will be happy for us as long as she doesn't see any of this….damage." She paused momentarily as she looked down at her battered body. "Hopefully I'll find Wendy first and she can heal most of this. I know you didn't want to involve her, but I think it might take a month to heal if I don't ask her for some help." She reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand and guided him in for another kiss. The pink haired man helped her out of bed and brought her an outfit similar to the one she wore the previous day which went perfectly with their cover story. The only thing missing was his scarf to conceal her mating marks. As he started handing it to her he suddenly stopped and wrapped it around his own neck with a big smile. "Come on Natsu, if she sees these she'll know something's up for sure!"

The fire mage simply smiled and carefully led her to the bathroom. He positioned her to look at herself in the mirror and her jaw dropped. The marks had completely changed. What were obvious bite marks just the previous day had become completely transformed. What looked like two discreet flame shaped tattoos appeared on either side of her neck right where her shoulders curved. They were red and gold in color and almost seemed to sparkle in the artificial light of the room. She smiled at her new 'decorations' and gently began to touch them. They didn't hurt any more, and as Natsu leaned in closer to them she noticed that their color intensified even more and they began to tingle. Her eyes met his in the mirror and he gave her that grin that meant he was up to no good just before leaning in even closer and pressing his lips to the mark on her right side. A shiver traveled down her spine and her knees almost buckled with a sudden rising desire. Turning on her heals she grabbed him into a deep passionate kiss. She could feel his smile grow on her lips as he started to laugh. "Aren't we impatient? Don't we need to wait until you're healed Luce?"

"Did you do that on purpose?" She gave him a serious look as she held him at arm's length.

"The tin man told me that our marks are sensitive for our mate, so I thought I'd try it out." Leaning in again he stole a quick kiss before turning around and walking out of the room. Lucy pouted for a moment before following.

The two walked hand in hand towards the Guild Hall with Happy peacefully floating above them rambling on about how he knew that Carla was going to finally accept his fish today. The two lovers smiled and nodded as they listened to the excited little Exceed stealing glances at each other here and there. When the trio finally arrived at their destination Natsu gave Lucy a sweet kiss on the cheek before the two went to see Mira at the bar for some breakfast. After he finished eating the hot headed fire mage stormed off without a word to pick a fight with anyone willing to participate. Lucy remained at the bar talking with Mira, both catching up with her friend and unwilling to move her sore body unnecessarily.

"Have you seen Elfman? Lisanna found a mission that would be perfect for the three of us but I can't seem to find him anywhere." Mira smiled a little less than usual as she returned to chatting with the celestial mage after delivering some food.

"Sorry Mira, but I haven't seen him since I got back from being….sick." Lucy wasn't one to enjoy lying but she just wasn't ready for the whole guild to know what had happened between her and their resident pyromaniac. She knew that they would all know eventually, and it was obviously the subject of many whispers considering how affectionate they had been since her return but she was going to try and put it off for as long as possible.

"Now Lucy, you don't think anybody believes you were really sick do you? It's so sweet that you two wanted to be alone together, but you know you didn't need to lie to everyone. Were all so happy for you both, o and Levy and Gajeel too!" The white haired mage winked as she filled a mug for Cana. '_Those two are so cute together; I can't believe they don't think we know!_' After delivering the beverage Mira returned to her shocked looking blonde friend. "O you don't need to go into details if you don't want to, I'll get them from Happy eventually and I understand that Levy and Gajeel don't want to flaunt their relationship in front of the rest of Shadowgear so I can understand their secrecy too. But I do have one question." Leaning over the bar the take-over mage poked one of the marks on Lucy's neck. "When did you get those tattoos? Their quite pretty and they almost look like fire! Were they a gift for a certain someone?" As the frightening barmaid went fain girl the celestial mage turned a shade of red only rivaled by Erza's hair.

'_She has no idea just how close she is, thank Mavis!_' Resting her head on her arms Lucy missed the sudden arrival of a noticeably agitated Juvia.

"Love-rival, why have you come back? Gray-sama was finally going to accept Juvia! Now that love-rival is bonded to Natsu-san, Gray-sama has decided that he will break this bond. He does not want Juvia if love-rival is unavailable Juvia does not understand but Juvia will fight for Gray-sama!" The water mage loomed over the slightly frightened spirit mage as rain began to fall inside the Guild Hall.

Before the bluenette could drown everyone in the hall Gray approached and whispered something in her ear that made the rain stop instantly. She smiled shyly as a strong blush overcame her and the ice mage led her outside. '_What just happened here?_' Lucy was thoroughly flustered from the confrontation and showed it as she watched her dragon slayer approach sporting a shy smirk.

"I might have accidentally told the ice princess that you're with me now. He didn't seem to like it too much. I don't know why he cares since he's got that bag-o-crazy to keep him busy." Natsu wrapped his arms cautiously around his lover's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Sorry. I was distracted by the perverted snowflake, I know we said it wasn't anyone's business but he was braggin how he was gonna be the first to get a girlfriend and I had to shut him up!" He flashed a toothy grin as she stared with annoyance. After only a few moments she couldn't help but give him one of her special smiles. '_I knew it; she can't stay mad at me for long!_' Soon Levy, Lilly, and Gajeel arrived. Natsu had a new sparring partner and Lucy had a chatting companion.

The two females began talking about recent events quietly as to not gain the attention of anyone nearby. After a few minutes of lighthearted conversation a shadow fell over the pair causing chills to run up their spines. Cautiously they turned to see the great Titania glaring down at them with arms crossed and an almost dark cloud rising from the air around her. "I just had a rather interesting talk with Gajeel and Natsu. Is there anything you two would like to share with me?" The two frightened women looked behind the terrifying armor mage two see a pair of dragon slayers sitting on the floor, each hugging their knees and rocking back and forth. Both men were pail and looked as though they had just seen a ghost, staring at the ground in front of them. Both blonde and bluenett looked up at the scarlet haired Erza and smiled matching weak innocent smiles. To their surprise and relief the formidable woman bent and hugged them both, evil aura instantly gone. "I'm quite happy for you both and you have nothing to worry about. They will not be permitted to harm you. If either of them do anything to cause you pain do not hesitate to let me know. I shall be certain they receive an appropriate punishment."

The two girls struggled to breathe in the bone crushing hug. Lucy bit her lip in an effort to not reveal the extent to which the well-meaning albeit misguided gesture pained her battered body. '_If she knew how badly I'm hurt she might actually kill Natsu!_' After being released from the uncomfortable embrace the two friends struggled to giggle at the situation and went to comfort their mates. After a few comforting hugs, back rubs, hair strokes, and chaste kisses the two men returned to bickering amongst themselves and drawing in everyone around them. Their mates returned to the bar to watch from a safe distance silently agreeing that the slayers deserved a good vent and therefor they would not intervene. This time. After a few minutes of cringing at the ferocity of the fight before them Wendy approached the pair quietly.

"Hello! Um….um….Lucy-sama do you um…need anything? Anything from me I mean." The young slayer looked sheepishly at her twisting foot and she clenched her hands behind her back. The white Exceed by her feet crossed her arms and scolded the child for not being more direct.

"I cannot help what I see in my visions. With that said, Wendy is offering to heal you injuries and before you ask, no. I have not given her any details that she does not require. I simply told her that you would be in need of some intensive healing and she wanted to help. That is aAAAA" Carla's speech was interrupted when Happy flew into her and began offering her a fish wrapped in a red ribbon. All three mages laughed at the blue cat's indomitable spirit as he was rejected once again. Turning to the young wind mage Lucy smiled and gave her thanks. Levy suggested they go somewhere private so that they would not draw attention and after short while the two bluenettes returned from the infirmary with one fully healed blonde.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	16. Couples Couples Everywhere

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Couples Couples Everywhere

… At the Park…

"Come on Juvia, for the last time, I'm sorry I got upset about that flame brain and Lucy OK? I was just mad cause I thought he took advantage of her. She's like a sister, I was just lookin out for her." Gray had been trying to talk Juvia out of her depression for the last few hours. Back in the Guild Hall he asked her if they could go somewhere private to talk and she had eagerly followed him to the park. Once they arrived, however, she started crying and it started raining. Again. She began babbling something about how it was unfair of him to favor the younger mage over herself which only confused him further. '_Doesn't she know how I feel by now? I guess I COULD be a little more direct with her._' It seemed as though his words were finally sinking in as the rain slowly stopped and a small smile began to curl the corners of the bluenette's mouth.

"Does Gray-sama truly feel that way? Can Gray-sama feel love for Juvia?" The raven haired maker mage leaned in close and answered all her questions with a single short but fulfilling kiss. The water mage almost became a puddle as a deep rouge overtook all her features. "Gray-sama…." Wrapping his arm around her slender waist and pulling her in close Gray cut her off with anonther even deeper kiss. After a long while the two separated and the ice mage placed a gentle hand on her cheek, still warm from her intense blushing.

"I like you Juvia, just YOU. I just don't believe in being so public about it." He gently embraced the now blissful woman as he spoke. "Why don't we go on a mission together? That way we can be alone but not draw too much attention. I'm not comfortable with everybody knowing my business. If we decide to be together that's our business, I don't need Erza or Mira poking their noses into it." He felt her arms wrap tighter around him in a firm hug as she shook images of Erza threatening him like she did Natsu from his head.

The bluenette looked up at his gentle smiling face and nodded. "Juvia will go on whatever mission Gray-sama wants. As long as Gray-sama is with her, there is nothing more that Juvia needs." Her smile almost melted his resolve to take things slowly as he bowed his head for one last kiss. Gently he began to lead her out of the park and towards her apartment in Fairy Hills. "Would Gray-sama like to have dinner with Juvia?" He nodded in agreement and the two changed directions heading back towards the Guild Hall on in comfortable silence.

...At the Guild Hall…

While the girls had been with Wendy the boys had begun to 'play'. Tables were thrown and mages ran in every direction, some joining in brawl and some escaping to safety. The three female friends sat at a table near the large wooden hall doors and debated whether or not it would be worth it to try and stop the increasing dangerous squabble. After a few more minutes and several thousand jewl worth of damage various participants began to stumble away as the 'fun' began to die down. When the doors slammed open to reveal a tired Erza the remaining fighters froze then scattered like bugs.

"I go out to buy cake ingredients and I return to THIS?" The red haired requip mage stormed right at what she naturally assumed was the source of the brawl. "NATSU?"

The pinkette coward as best he could behind his recovered mate smiling his most innocent smile. "Aye?" Suddenly he was jerked up by the ear and forced to look into the eyes of his frightening childhood friend.

"Why are you destroying the Guild Hall this time?" Dropping the slayer onto his backside, she crossed her arms and glared. "Well?"

"We were just training?" Rubbing his sore ear and doing his best to smile he quickly shot a look of near panic towards his lover begging for help with his eyes.

"Very well, but you will be helping to make repairs. Understood?" Her only response was the rapid nodding of a compliant fire mage before she turned and lifted her bag of cake ingredients. As she went to deliver her goods to the white haired barmaid the grounded slayer rose to his feet while switching his attentions from his ear to his backside.

"I'm hungry. Luce…" Facing his blonde mate, he reached out and touched her gently on her side. "Any chance of us going back to your apartment and you cooking dinner?" Huffing in mock annoyance she turned and bid goodbye to her friends before standing and walking out the door without a word towards Natsu. "Is that a yes?" Springing into action he began to chase after the celestial mag; a pleased grin spreading across his face.

"Well maybe we should get going for the night too. What do you think?" Levy's voice seemed to be directed at no one in particular. Standing she waved her goodbyes and stood by the doors. Moments later a large hand in a black finger-less glove opened it. Smiling up at her mate her words were upbeat as always. "Shall we go?" The two were quickly followed by a black Exceed s they made their way to Gajeel's house.

… A Little Later …

"Dinner was nice, I didn't know you could cook, and so well too!" Leaning across the small iron table Levy squeezed her lover's hand before turning towards Lilly. Gracefully she rose out of her chair and addressed the little cat softly. "Cold you come with me for just a moment? I have a favor to ask." The black Exceed nodded and followed the bluenette into the adjoining room. '_I hate to do this to him, but I would really like some alone time with Gajeel. Watching him fight earlier was….so….stimulating_' Squatting to be eye level with the little cat Levy spoke as softly as she could hoping that the superior dragon hearing in the kitchen wouldn't catch her words. "Would you mind spending the night over at my apartment? Please?" Flashing her sweetest smile and pressing her hands together as if in prayer Lilly knew instantly the reason for the unusual request and blushed. He did his best to subdue the color adorning his face before returning to the kitchen.

"I will be leaving now and I will likely not be returning this evening. I bid you a good night and I will see you tomorrow at the hall….Behave yourself." Both 'men' bowed slightly with matching smirks before Pantherlilly flew out the open kitchen window.

Gajeel rose from his chair and moved into the next room to join Levy. "What did you….Shrimp?" Looking around he saw no hint of his mate. '_Where'd she get to?_' Thanks to the mark he felt she was nearby and on a hunch moved to his bedroom. Once inside he faced the bed and smiled ear to ear as he head the door close quietly behind him. "So that's the plan is it? I ever told you I like the way you think?" As he turned to face the now closed door a partially dressed Levy gently pushed him across the room until he was forced to sit on the bed. Perched on the edge, he was now eye to eye with the petite source of his building desire. It wasn't until then that he noticed the full extent of her wardrobe change.

Levy stood with both her hands on Gajeel's shoulders giving him her most seductive look as she moved in to claim his lips. His large rough hands moved to rest on her hips feeling the texture of the black lace panties under his palms. Normally she would have never owned such vulgar undergarments but after returning from the mountains she had immediately gone out and bought this particular set of lingerie with her new lover in mind. She had considered the possibility it might not be a good idea, but seeing how turned on her choice was making him convinced her otherwise. The formidable slayer pushed the bluenette's small body away just enough to take in the delicious sight before him. Her bra was in black lace matching her panties and she had removed her headband letting her hair fall freely to frame her delicate features.

Cupping his face with her petite hands she leaned in for another more passionate kiss breaking only when the need for air demanded it. The raven haired man stood and removed his shirt as thin fingers unhooked his belt, unfastened his pants, and finally freed him from all his lower coverings with a grace only Levy could possess. Sitting back down he pulled her lithe frame in close and gently kissed the center of her chest as he reached around to unclasp her bra when he was abruptly stopped. He felt her hands cover his as she spoke softly. "Not yet, I have something I would like to try first. You up for something a little different?" His grin grew wider as she sank to her knees and he instantly understood what she was implying.

…Meanwhile At Lucy's Apartment…

"Stop it, I'm trying to cook! I thought you were hungry." Lucy pushed Natsu away with her hip but it provided only temporary relief as he quickly returned to nibbling on her marks and groping her ass. "It's gonna burn baka!" She tried again to push him away but he easily out maneuvered her. She was spun around as he reached behind her and turned off the stove. Before she could mount a protest he closed his mouth over hears and forced his tongue past her lips. With the cooling meal pan forgotten she dropped the cooking spoon in favor of fully embracing her pink haired mate. Lifting one leg to wrap around his waist as he supported her thigh all space between them was lost. The two tangled mages began to slowly move out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Natsu gently laid his lover on the bed having not taken his lips away from hers during their transition. Slowly he lifted himself away to better take in the mouthwatering sight.

Lucy still wore the same outfit she had worn all day plus her cooking apron which somehow made her even more sexy and irresistible. She reached up to untie the apron but was stopped as Natsu captured her hands and pinned them to the bed by her shoulders. "This shirt…." He lifted the end of the shirt under the apron and looked at her with half lidded eyes, "…can go." Stretching the collar as wide as it would go he pulled it down over her arms, past her hips, and off her body completely. "These can go to." Slowly and teasingly he unfastened her pants and removed them leaving her covered in only her undergarments and the apron. "But this…" Playfully he flicked the ruffle that surrounded the fan of pink cooking apron. "…this can stay." Hungrily he moved in to claim her mouth and together they rolled so that Lucy now sat straddling the eager dragon slayer. As she sat back she pressed her hands to his chest and looked into his deep onyx eyes.

"What do you see when you look at me?" It wasn't meant to be such a profound question, it was simply the first thing that came to mind in that moment.

"My future." He smiled a little smugly as he ran his hot hands up her sides and down her stomach until they rested on her thighs. She was pleased with his answer, he could tell. '_Didn't even have to think about that one._' Lucy lowered herself to lie flush against his chest and they were once again lost in passion filled kisses and wrestling tongues.

…Meanwhile at the Guild Hall…

"Are you sure Mira-nii?" Lisanna puzzled over her sisters bold declaration as she helped wipe down a few mugs. The youngest of the Strauss siblings had been out gathering supplies for the mission she had picked out. '_It will be nice to go out on a mission together, just like we used to._' As she watched her older sister begin to smile in that way she did when she was plotting something the short haired woman couldn't help but be baffled by her sister's words. '_How does she know Natsu and Lucy have BEEN together? What exactly did I miss while I was out?_'

"O Yes, I'm quite sure. They were holding hands when they came in, and they were making eyes at each other all afternoon." Clapping her hands together and smiling, the eldest Strauss tilted her head with closed eyes as she relayed her information to her younger sister.

"But that just means that they're together now, and about time too! It doesn't mean that they've…you know…taken it to the next level. I think you're a little ahead of yourself on this one." Shaking her head at her sister's seemingly obvious obliviousness, the young take-over mage couldn't help but laugh. "O, I know we can ask Happy!" Waving to her adopted 'son' as he flew up to the bar the short haired mage shook her elder sister out of her heart filled daze.

"Good idea, he will know the details!" Quickly retrieving a large fish from some unknown place below the bar, the long haired elder mage addressed the smiling blue Exceed as he landed on a stool. "Hi there Happy, just the little guy I was looking for." A look of confusion was her response. "I have this nice big fish here, and no one to eat it."

"I'll eat it~~" Drool immediately began to dribble from the corner of the cat's mouth.

"Great, but first I have a favor to ask." She giggled a bit as his head became a blur of blue. '_If he keeps nodding like that his head just might fall off.'_ Placing the fish on a plate she leaned in close along with her sister to add a bit of privacy to their conversation. "If I ask you some questions about Natsu and Lucy would you answer them?"

"Aye sir!"

"Good. Now have they…..I mean are they…. You know….um…" His puzzled expression showed her that she was going to have to be very specific. "Have they started sleeping together?" Her usual pale complexion became tinted bright pink at her own words.

"Sure, they've slept together a lot. It's nice cause I get to be in the middle!" The Exceed flashed a large smile and reached for his fish only to have it quickly yanked away. Pouting, large tears formed in his eyes. "You lied, you sad if I told you I'd get the fish!"

"Shhhh, I will but that's not what I meant. I don't mean sleeping I mean…you know…sex. Are they **together** together?" Both sisters were blushing now.

"O, that. Yeh that's been going on for a while but since their mates now it's ok. I get to spend more time with Carla!" Again he reached for his fish only to have it snatched away.

"What do you mean mates?" The confusion on the sister's faces told Happy that his friends were not privy to all the information regarding the 'season'.

_'I'm not supposed to tell, but I'm hungryyyyyyyyy.'_ His stomach won over his promise to his partner and adopted 'father' as he spent the next hour explaining everything he knew, leaving out the part about marks and Lucy being seriously injured, as he happily munched his fish.

Just as he finished his tale, Gray and Juvia entered the hall and made their way towards the chatting trio. "Gray-sama… your clothes..." The water mage's voice was soft and even though none of the three could see her face they could tell that the bluenette was blushing while still enjoying the view of the shirtless man.

"What's up here? You plottin something Mira?" The ice mage's voice had a touch of fear. _'Whatever she's scheming I hope it don't involve me.' _Much to his relief the long haired take-over mage stepped up onto the bar and addressed the whole hall.

"Attention everybody! I have great news; Natsu and Lucy are FINNALY an official couple!" Cheers arouse all around the room. Everyone had been waiting for it to happen for months. "But they don't want anyone to know yet so you have to keep quiet around them, same goes for Gajeel and Levy too!" More cheers rang as more drinks were consumed in a salute to the good news.

"How did you guys find….Happy? You little rat." The raven haired man leaned down to scowl at the suspiciously quiet Exceed with the over-sized innocent smile.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	17. It's Fun to Try New Things

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. **Warning **LEMON** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 17: It's Fun to Try New Things

Levy rested on her heals, hands on her knees as she looked up at Gajeel's naked form. He was grinning ear to ear, and even though this was here idea she began to blush at the thought of what she was about to attempt. And THAT was part of the problem. She had never done this before and wasn't sure exactly what to do. She had only what she read in her novels to guide her through this foreign activity. In truth she was new to almost all of the acts she had been a willing participant in over the last few weeks, but that is what made everything so exciting. The allure of the unknown, the mystery of the unfamiliar, and the thrill of the new were feelings she had always enjoyed in her books. She had read almost as many detective stories as she had romance novels and her life in the last month had begun to embody both. It was more intoxicating to her than the strongest liquor Mira could ever conjure. Her voice was small as she shifted her gaze from intense red eyes to the focus of her task and she nearly lost her nerve. "I've never done this before…"

She felt the iron mage's strong hand delicately lift her chin so that her eyes once again met his gaze. "You don't gotta do nothin you don't want to Levy." His grin transformed to more of a gentle smile as he saw her muscles begin to relax.

'_He used my name! Is that good or bad? I know I probably won't be good at it, but I know he loves me and I'm sure even if it's not the best he would still like it so how could I not at least try?_' She smiled her sexiest smile and rose up on her knees placing her hands on each of his muscular thighs. Gajeel leaned back on his elbows and shivered a bit when he felt warm breath on his most intimate of parts. Slowly the small woman inched herself closer to the impressive organ before her and took hold with a small hand. '_Maybe if I start by doing something I know he likes..._' She began to move her hand up and down the full length squeezing firmly at the base and lightning just slightly towards the end. After a short while she looked over to see her mates eyes had closed as he slowly licked his lips. '_Well I know he's DEFINITELY enjoying himself so I guess now's as good a time as any._' On the next stroke she leaned in and lightly ran her tongue over the very tip just as the first few drops of clear liquid emerged giving her a taste of what would come later if she accomplished her goal.

She was instantly rewarded with a faint yet unmistakable moan. That small sound was enough to boost her confidence giving her the courage to go further. '_I can do this._' Parting her lips she took the head in like she would a lollypop then released it slowly while keeping up the rhythm she had created with her hand.

'_She has no idea what a tease she's bein does she?_' The imposing dragon slayer was putty to be molded by the tinny feminine fingers currently driving him crazy. He grabbed fistfuls of bed sheets to stop himself from pushing down on her head to increase the contact of her hot mouth with his aching self. He was unaware of the motion he had begun with his hips until he felt a delicate hand move from his thigh towards his stomach and push down softly.

Levy began to grow more certain of her actions each time she took him into her mouth. With each move she accommodated more and more of his length until she felt him hit the back of her throat. Pulling away quickly with a light cough she heard him begin to say something but didn't listen. Instead she quickly silenced him by regaining most of his length in her mouth and sucked harder then she had so far. His reaction was more then she could have hoped for.

"D….DAMN…. you sure… you've never done this?" As Gajeel abandoned his efforts to remain semi-sitting and collapsed on the bead, Levy couldn't help but release a small giggle which granted her yet another declaration from the iron mage. "SHIT… I'm not ….I'm not gonna last …much longer… if …if you do that!" This gave her an idea.

'_I wonder…_' If his eyes were open he wouldn't have missed the mischievous look on her face. He would have known that his torture was about to increase in intensity. The bluenette began to move her mouth in sync with her hand alternating how hard she squeezed and strongly she sucked. Then, she started humming. When she began to hear gasps coming from her dragon she knew he was very near his end.

"You…you gotta stop…I'm gonna…" He was rendered speechless as he felt her increase speed rather than let up. It was only moments later when he found himself unable to hold back an animalistic growl as he released in her perfect mouth. But that didn't stop her, she didn't even pause. Continuing to manipulate his manhood, she slowed her speed gradually as he rode out his climax. He could feel her swallow as he regained his senses and opened his eyes. What he saw next was possibly the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his life. Levy: hair slightly stuck to the sides of her beautiful face, lips holding a slight smile, tongue lapping up a few drops of liquid that had escaped the corners of her mouth, eyes fixed on his. "You have no idea how sexy you are right now." Reaching down he grabbed her by her elbows as gently as he could and pulled her small body on top of his. The script mage just smiled as he pulled her head towards his and kissed her in a way that was filled with passion but at the same time so very sweet and loving.

"Now… you may do whatever you'd like." Her voice was strong and her shyness seemed completely forgotten as she looked into his eyes. Her arms pressing into the bed on either side of his head with the rest of her gently pressing into his firm body gave him the ability to easily reach around her back to finally remove her lacy black bra. Once it was discarded he wrapped his arms around her cradling her head and lower back as he rolled them, switching their positions. Slowly he began to run his fingers all over her from the tip of her nose all the way to her knee then back up as though he was memorizing every inch of her.

Leaning down he began to trail open mouth kisses all over her exposed flesh. He nibbled at her color bones, her ears, the sides of her neck, her breasts, and her hips each time drawing out a moan that stirred his member slowly back to life. He caressed her body with his fingers and lips while drinking her in with his eyes before slowly removing her panties and positioning his resurrected organ. There was no need for words. Every desire could be read on her face as she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer, impaling herself with his pulsing need. Both mages moaned the other's name as they began to move together at an almost feverous pace right from the start. The buildup had been almost too much for both of them, regardless of his previous release, and neither was able or willing to hold back any longer. It took only minutes for the petite bluenette to reach her end and a few throughsts later she was joined by Gajeel as he exploded for the second time. Both collapsed onto the bed staring up at the celling completely spent.

"Damn."

"Agreed." Levy smiled and turned to face Gajeel as he began to drift off. "Is it ok that I asked Lilly to stay at my place tonight?"

"Gihi, so that's why he left? Shrimp, you can do THAT anytime you want. I'm sure he don't mind." Placing a light kiss on her head he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Aishiteru Shrimp."

"I love you too Gajeel. We should make Lilly breakfast though; you know to make it up to him." The sleepy dragon slayer nodded as he pulled a blanket over both of them and sleep claimed its victory.

…At Lucy's Apartment…

The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage stood from the bed and began to cross the room deliberately swaying her hips a bit more than usual. "Hey, where do you think you'regoin Luce?" Natsu propped himself up on using his elbows while nearly drooling at the sight of Lucy wearing only her red satin bra and panties covered by nothing more than the frilly pink cooking apron.

"If I'm going to be dressed to cook then I might as well finish dinner." Flashing a seductive smile she took another step but was abruptly stopped by a pair of unusually warm and very muscular arms hugging her from behind, a VERY familiar feeling by now. Hot kisses and light bites began to adorn the mark on the left side of her neck causing her to almost fall as her knees became unable to support her. The eager Fire Dragon Slayer gently guided her towards the closest wall while supporting her weight with his embrace. As he pressed her carefully against the cool plaster she felt two hands make their way from her waist down towards the band of her panties. Slowly her determined mate lowered to his knees as he removed the soft garment with his teeth. Languidly, he rose to his feet kissing the back of her legs and the path of her spine until finally arriving back at her neck where he began paying special attention to her neglected mark on her right side. He sensually rubbed her side with one hand and busied his other with the task of removing his cloths. It was a bit awkward and it would have been much easier and quicker if he had used both hands but he refused to break his contact with the temptress he had trapped against the cold wall.

Once free of all his coverings the pink haired mage slightly bowed his knees to gain the best angle to enter the willing body of his lover. After a few moments and some strategic hip maneuvering from Lucy he felt himself slide in as deeply as possibly stopping only when the two were practically one. The celestial mage made no attempt to conceal the moan that built up in her chest and escaped her swollen lips as she felt him invade her flesh. He pulled out slowly only to reenter with the same amount of force as before she felt a need to be somehow closer to him. Without thinking she pushed her lower half against his changing the angle just enough make them both cry out. It took every ounce of self-restraint for Natsu to maintain a slow rhythm as he continued to pump into his blonde mate while showering her back with kisses and supporting himself with both hands on her hips. After a few minutes neither could stand the torturous pace any longer but it was Lucy who broke the silence.

"F…faster….go….go fas….faster…. please." She was almost begging. She would have been embarrassed in that moment if she were able to form coherent thoughts. The speed of his actions doubled immediately and she met each throughst with a push of her hips. Soon both mages were painting and Natsu knew he would soon be spent. He sensed that his lover needed a bit more stimulation to reach her end so without slowing he unclipped her bra, forced it past her arms, and watched as it dropped to the floor. With the obstruction gone he reached around her chest and began to manipulate her breasts paying special attention to her pert nipples. He knew that would do the trick, and who was he to pass up a golden opportunity to enjoy her bountiful mounds.

He could feel her begin to tense and knew she was ready. "Together... Luce" On the next push both completely froze as they each fell over the edge. They remained locked in position for a few moments, each desperately trying to catch their breath. The only movements came from each hanging their heads unable to hold them up any longer. Lucy stood with her head and forearms on the wall mostly supported between Natsu's body behind her and the plaster in front of her. Had either moved at that moment she would have fallen. The pink haired fire mage stood by force of will alone as he rested his head on the bow holding the pink apron to his lover's shapely waist. "I think…I'm ready… for dinner now…" Heavy painting made speaking a challenge as a toothy grin spread across his face. "How bout you?" Slowly both made an attempt to stand under their own power.

Turning around to face her partner the exhausted Celestial Spirit Mage wrapped her arms around his warm neck and smiled that special way as she felt his arms wrap around her waist yet again. The two shared a long warm and loving hug before she pulled away slightly to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Then you can go warm it up while I go take a bath. But please, don't burn down the kitchen?" With a slight whine Lucy untangled herself from her favorite fire mage, grabbed some cloths to sleep in, and headed into the bathroom without bothering to close the door. Natsu stood paralyzed by the scene unfolding before him.

'_I'm really hungry, but damn… She's just teasing me leavin that door open like that. I can just eat later right?_' Taking a few steps and leaning on the bathroom entry he stared as she bent over to fill the tub, having already removed the apron. "Hey Luce, guess what!" Said woman turned and blushed a bit at the naked man who had obviously been watching her. "I'm all fired up!" With his signature declaration he leapt at her, closing the door behind him.

The apartment filled with the sounds of laughter and splashing as the two wrestled, each trying to pin the other under the warm bath water.

~~The End~~

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	18. Author's Note

_Please let me know what you think of the story, I'm always looking to improve my technical and story telling skills and feedback is crucial!_

**This story continues in "When Dragons Fail to Protect - Light" and/or "When Dragons Fail to Protect - Dark"**

**Light** - In this version the depth and direction of plot are kept a bit more daytime and upbeat with humor and mature themes mixed in.

**Dark** - In this version the depth and direction of plot are a bit more nighttime and dramatic focusing on mature themes with humor mixed in.

Both versions are the same in overall plot, (and identical at times especially chapters 1-4) the variation is in their depth, if you choose to continue this story please select the version that best suits your personal taste.

If you like my writing please feel free to read some of my other works too!

I have a few more ideas for Fairy Tail, and Several for Ouran High School Host Club but I'm open for suggestions!


End file.
